


An Adventure Of A Lifetime

by Rayne1drops



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FemaleFrisk, Gen, Neutral Run, Snowdin (Undertale), Suicidal Frisk, The Ruins (Undertale), Waterfall (Undertale), mt.ebott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne1drops/pseuds/Rayne1drops
Summary: A human girl named Frisk lived in an abusive household.  She had dreamed that she would fulfill the ''plan''. Her first step was to travel to Mt.Ebott City and climb the famous mountain. But little did she know, an adventure was waiting beyond the horizons or should I say under the horizons.Join our main protagonist Frisk, on a journey on the surface and the underground.This story can be read by people who have never heard of Undertale or never played it.(more tags will be added when new info comes out)Possible spoilers in tagsI do not own Undertale or any of its characters. The same message goes to the plot, I only own the plot that I originallycreated.This story can be read also on Wattpad!ON HIATUS BUT NOT ABANDONED
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> description:  
> A human girl named Frisk lived in an abusive household. She had dreamed that she would fulfill the ''plan''. Her first step was to travel to Mt.Ebott City and climb the famous mountain. But little did she know, an adventure was waiting beyond the horizons or should I say under the horizons.  
> __________________
> 
> Also, I have a Twitter account, where I tweet out when new chapters are coming out!  
> https://twitter.com/rayne1drops
> 
> Also also, I have an Instagram account for it as well  
> @Rayne1drops_insta

'Long ago two races ruled over Earth, Humans and Monsters. They both worked in peace and harmony for centuries. Eventually, Humans understood the power of the Monsters. Monsters can take a human soul and absorb it to become a beast of unfathomable power.

Humans were fearful of their newfound weakness, so one day the Humans declared war on the Monsters to eliminate said weakness. They fought the Monsters abruptly and mercilessly. Monsters were too weak to put up a fight; the soul of nearly every monster combined is only just as strong as the power of one human soul. Countless monsters were massacred, without a single human soul taken. Few monsters survived, one of which was their king, King Erogsa. Eventually, the Monsters surrendered and the Humans emerged victoriously. The Humans quickly gathered seven of their best magicians and sealed the monsters under Mt.Ebott with a magic spell.

(AN: I know it's king Asgore, but for the sake of this story, I need it to be someone else. Asgore is still in it)

Mt.Ebott is located in Iceland, many humans moved to other parts of the world after the war. Only a few Humans stayed in the radius of the mountain, they claimed they’re protecting humanity from Monsters even though the exiled race can’t return.

Over some time, the Humans who stayed created the city called Mt.Ebott City. The population increased by 12,478.

Many others travelled across the land to see the focal point of the City; Mt.Ebott. Legends say that those who climbed the mountain never return.’

“But again who knows if they’re true, it’s not like anyone would want to climb the mountain….Ok class I hope everyone was listening to me when I read it because I’m not going to say it again.” The teacher explains with a slightly tired enthusiastic tone.

‘’Yes, Mrs. Rose!’’ A choir of voices replied.

Mrs. Rose is a middle-aged woman who teaches elementary school students who are in grades 6 and 7. She doesn’t mind the job but only wishes it paid more. She’s truly annoyed with how her students disregard the history of their world by making her reread the passage. Fortunately, the class seemed interested in this time. But out of all of her students, only one seemed to be ignoring her. And that one student name is Frisk Light.

The student is female and like always she’s wearing her blue and purple striped jumper with matching blue shorts and brown dirty shoes with no laces. She had a height of 147cm (4’ 10’) which is the average height for a 12-year-old. The girl had unkempt shaggy short brown hair that goes up to the middle of her neck. Frisk seems to have some scattered bruises and faded cuts on her exposed skin.

Looking like she would fall asleep at any moment, Mrs. Rose called her out by saying “Frisk. Frisk? Frisk?!”

“Ah! H-huh?” the girl was quickly drawn out of her sleepy state by hearing her teacher yell her name.

“Tut tut, were you even listening to me when I read the passage?’’

Quickly every student was staring daggers at Frisk. Some were giggling while others blatantly stared. Frisk felt that she would die in her seat, the pressure of everyone looking at her was just enough to kill her.

Throughout the entire lecture, Frisk was ignoring her teacher and was pondering over other topics, more specifically the "plan". Due to that Frisk had no idea what was said in the passage. The human was pretty sure that they went over the Human and Monster war in past lessons but she couldn’t remember one bit of information. So her last resort was to quietly murmur “N-no”. It was said loud enough for everyone to hear.

“No? Well, surely you heard some information. Let’s test that... Frisk, what were the two races?” Mrs. Rose questioned with a smirk.

Frisk already knew how this was going to go down. “Yes, I know what they are. They’re the Humans and Monsters.” Frisk responds flatly.

“Haha, that’s good you’re not stupid.” The teacher says with an amused tone of voice. Soon everyone in the class burst out laughing. “Ok ok settle down everyone, settle down! *sigh* Frisk, I have one more question….. How many magical humans did it take to seal the barrier? Surely if you were listening you would know the answer”. The teacher explains with a confident voice.

Frisk was rather irritated with Mrs. Rose. If only her teacher ignored that she didn’t pay attention to the one lecture and didn’t prod. But of course, life isn’t on her side as usual.

“I have no idea, maybe 3 or 4?” Frisk knows it’s the wrong answer but all she wanted was to escape the awkward situation.

“Class is that the right answer?’’ Mrs. Rose questions in confidence.

“Nope!” Almost everyone in the class remarks happily.

Frisk quickly hits her head against her wooden desk and manoeuvres her thin arms to cover her head and ears.  
“Let this be a lesson, listen to me when I do lectures and you won’t have to pay the consequences.” Mrs. Rose explains with a matter-of-fact voice looking directly at Frisk.

*RING RING RING*

“Ah, that’s the bell for the end of the day. Remember the passage information for Monday. because you’ll have a quiz about it! Have a good weekend!”

In a matter of seconds, everyone got their possessions together and rushed out the door. Frisk on the other hand was tired of a long humiliating day and was ready to fall asleep then and there. To her demise, Frisk’s phone rang loudly and she answered it to only be confronted with loud shrieks.

“FRISK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME BY NOW!?”

The girl was startled by the yelling but quickly realized it was her mother. Usually, her mother calls her 5 minutes after the bell rings. Frisk never understood why her mother called her at this time every day, maybe it was a way for her mother to calm herself down after a long horrible day of work. Resulting in lashing out at her daughter.

Frisk was used to people treating her like crap so it doesn’t affect her anymore. But it still hurts that no one in her life cares for her and she has to care for herself all on her own.

Frisk quickly blurted out “Hello mother, it only has been five minutes since the bell rang but you somehow expect me to be at home in 5 minutes and it usually takes me around 30 minutes to walk home.” the girl added a hint of sass to her response.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE SASSING ME!! BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID YOU’RE NOT GETTING DINNER TONIGHT. No, that’s not enough… you’re not allowed to have dinner for three days! Be home in 10 minutes and if you’re not home by then you’ll have double the chores for the rest of the month!!” Frisk’s mother yelled into her phone angrily and hung up after she was done.

The tiny human knew the risk of being sassy to her own mother but she couldn’t bring herself to care. After many years of living with her horrid parents, she had gotten used to not eating for a couple of days. In the end, her parents make sure Frisk doesn’t die from starvation. Who would want their daughter’s cause of death to be starvation?

Frisk also noticed how her mother was in one of her ‘moods’. Frisk’s parents are famous drug dealers in the black market. Her mother and father get paid quite well, but sometimes certain deals aren’t fulfilled so as a result, they lose huge amounts of money. Frisk assumed this happened here and her mother was expressing her anger towards her.

Frisk couldn’t bring herself to care if she had double the chores for the month. It’s not like her parents do any of the house chores anyway. Frisk never understood why her parents hate her so much she has to do every chore in the house. If they hated Frisk so much then why wouldn’t they put her up for adoption or leave her on the streets? These questions swam through her head every time she talked to her parents.

The human slowly rose from her metal plastic chair and grabbed her tiny disgusting backpack from the beige tiled floor. Frisk pondered over the fact that she has not yet to run away from her ‘home’, she could do it but she always feared what would happen after running away. Fortunately, Frisk wouldn’t have to worry about running away or being with her parents because soon enough the plan will come into action.

Swaying her backpack onto her back, she left the silent classroom by turning off the lights and closing the door. She slowly walked down the halls to her thin locker. She observed the sticky notes on the door and read each one of them. Like she guessed, the notes were normal, some said ‘Frisk the silent human! She looks so much like a monster I'm surprised she's not identified as one!’ ‘I wouldn’t want to be her mother, I probably would tell her to jump off a cliff’

These were just the mild ones, some were a lot worse. Frisk hated the fact that she couldn’t do anything about the bullies, even her own teacher hated her! No one in her life cared one bit, but fortunately, the "plan" will fix all of this!

After placing textbooks into her locker and taking some out, she quietly closed her locker door (making sure it was locked) and strolled to the main exit of her school. She knew it would still take her 30 minutes to walk home, she imagined what it would feel like running away. But she knew the "plan" would be worth it in the end. So for the first step, she had to make it home.  
_____________________  
After determinedly marching toward her home, Frisk knew for a fact some people bullied her over the exterior of her house. Which was rather stupid in her opinion. The house was a single bungalow with a teared up brown roof, some of the shingles were missing and pointing upwards. The roof originally had black shingles but Frisk’s parents couldn’t bring themselves to fix it. The front of the house was flat with only one area pointing outward and those were the wooden cracked steps. The house had tan looking tiles spread across the exterior walls. Out of the entire front, only the front yard was clean. It included perfectly trimmed bright green grass, almost looking fake. Lastly, the house had a single medium-sized window, it was so clean you could see your reflection through it. Frisk doesn't like the house but she’s proud of herself for the work she had done to the lawn and window.

Lifting her tired legs up the steps, she arrived at the grey wooden door. It had areas filled with white mould and peeled off paint. She wished her parents took more care of the house but why would they even do that if they don’t even take care of their own daughter.

After clicking the door open, (she was already aware of her punishment for being ‘late’) she was confronted with a gigantic mess in the middle of the floor. Bags of different sizes laid on the floor of the living room, some were open while others were closed. She could see most of the open bags had white substances in zip lock bags and green plants in the others.

Frisk already predicted that something extravagant must have happened, but she couldn’t quite figure out what. After observing the whole living room, the usual worn down couch was flipped over on its side pressing against the musty green wall. She thought her parents moved it to make room for the bags.

Coming into the room and crouching down towards an open bag to assess the products in the zip lock bags, She listened for the opening of a door. Soon enough a door was pushed open and out came her father.

Frisk stood up from her crouching position to confront him.

“Ah, Frisk! You’re right on time, make sure to go up to your room to pack for our yearly trip to Mt. Ebott City.”

‘’W-what? Don’t I have a punishment? I was late!”

‘’ Punishment? Oh yeah! Your mother told me about that. Don’t worry you're not in trouble this time.” He answered in a reassuring voice.

‘’ Why don’t I have a punishment?” Frisk was rather happy she didn’t have one but she was confused why. Her parents always make sure to give her a punishment no matter what.

In a matter of seconds her mother came through the exact door her father came through. It looked like she listened to their conversation.

“Frisk? Do you know what day it is today?

“Uh no?”

“Silly girl, it's our yearly trip to Mt. Ebott city! Your father and I struck a great deal after I got off the phone with you. We're going tonight at 7. Make sure to pack for the weekend. Now go upstairs, your father and I have a lot of work to do.”

“Yes ma'am”

Frisk couldn’t have been happier. The "plan" was falling into place. All she had to do was pack and get to the city.

The human rushed to the hall beside the door where her parents came from. Coming to a stop when she reached her room. Slowly pushing the wooden door open, she walked in and closed the door.

Frisk turned around to face her small bedroom. The walls and flooring were wooden with hints of grey almost looking like mould. In the middle, there was a twin size bed with ripped up sheets and blankets. On the right side of the bed laid her old brown dresser with some clothes poking out of it. On the left side, there was a black wooden desk with some white pieces of paper, a yellow pencil and a thick red marker. Above the desk hung a homemade calendar. The dates leading up to today's date were crossed out with a red marker. Tomorrow's date was encircled with red ink saying the "plan".  
.  
Frisk through her backpack onto her small rickety bed and crouched down to pull out her travel bag from beneath. Lifting it onto her bed beside her backpack, she travelled to her dresser to collect clothes for the weekend.

After around 30 minutes of packing, she zipped the bag up and brought it to her door to wait for her parent’s call to come downstairs. Her eyes soon looked over her room and she stopped to look at the homemade calendar.

Frisk said aloud “Tomorrow the day where I end it all, I knew the "plan" would be worth it. Come on Mt. Ebott city here I come!”


	2. The ''Plan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk the human has her sights for Mt.Ebott, she travels to the city with her “amazing” parents. She trudges up the mountain until she arrives at the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of the last chapter: A human girl named Frisk light is introduced in her grade 7 classroom, she ignored her teacher by pondering over the plan. But of course, life isn’t on her side and she got in trouble and humiliated. After getting yelled at by her dreadful mother, she got home late with surprisingly no punishment. She packed for the annual trip to Mt.Ebott City and declared “Tomorrow the day where I end it all, I knew the plan would be worth it. Come on Mt. Ebott city here I come!”

Soon enough her parents called Frisk down to help them bring the bags to the garage which held the surprisingly bright orange honda. 

Frisk was too excited to get to Mt.Ebott City to complete the "plan". As a result, she grabbed her travel bag and pushed it down the stairs. She knew it would take longer for her to carry the bag down herself so pushing it down was the most logical path. 

Once it crashed against the flooring, Frisk skipped a few steps coming down to help her dreadful parents.

Luckily her mother was in the garage and her father was outside, so neither of them heard the collision. If they did hear the noise, Frisk is grounded at the house for the rest of the month. Which didn’t make sense why she would be in a great deal of trouble just for a little bit of noise. But again it’s her parents, they get mad at her for everything. 

Pulling the bag up from the ground with her thin arms, she went towards the garage. She was thinking of bringing her bag to the car first then help her parents out, it just made sense to do it first. 

She walked into the opening of the garage door (which is the same door her parents went through earlier that day.) She observed her mother frantically stuffing the bags into the car leaving no room for gaps. Frisk walked around the left side of the car to her usual seat, right when she was about to open the door, someone forcefully grabbed her wrist. 

Frisk jerked her head towards the person and realized it was her mother. Frisk was startled about how quickly her mother came to her side when she was on the other side of the car. 

“Frisk what are you doing?” 

“P-putting my b-bag into the car before I-” 

“Excuse me? I see what you’re doing. You’re trying not to help your poor old mother.” Frisk’s mother interrupted letting go of her wrist. 

“N-no, I wasn’t I was just-” 

“Enough. Because you so rudely interrupted what I was doing to make it all about you. I can’t help but just give you a punishment” Frisk’s mother brought her one hand to her heart and her other on her hip. Making it look like she’s insulted and furious. 

Many thoughts were flowing through Frisk’s head, “what happens if I can’t go? The "plan" would be ruined! O-or I won’t be able to leave my parent’s side! I need to be able to leave them!” 

“Frisk, your father and I were deeply excited about the trip. We planned that you’ll help us transport the substances to the receivers. But no you can’t, it’s a shame that you’ll have to be on your own for the day. I bet you were super excited to see what your father and I do for a living, judging by the racket you made from the stairs.” 

Frisk’s eyes widened when her mother said what the punishment was. She couldn’t believe how perfect everything was going so far. Even though she got in trouble, which is annoying. But if she didn’t get in trouble, she would have to be with her dreadful parents for the whole day and the plan would be ruined! She couldn’t be happier, she made sure to make her face look sad to persuade her mother she was in distraught, which she wasn’t.

“But mother! I wanted to help! I’m so sorry!” Frisk tried her best to fake cry.

“*sigh*, I feel bad now, maybe it’s a bad idea for you to wander around and do nothing. Ok, I changed my mind, you’re going to help us with the deliveries!” Frisk’s mother said happily 

“Nonononononon. I shouldn’t have done that! The "plan" is ruined! Nooooooo” Frisk frantically thought.

“Hey, hun! I’m done with all the bags. We can get going now.” Frisk’s father walked over to the two to tell them they could go but quickly stopped when he saw Frisk with a panicked expression on her face. 

“Hun? What happened?”

‘’Oh, this? Frisk was being rude to me by not helping out and I decided to give her a punishment. And it was that she could not come with us to deliver the substances. But Frisked bagged and I felt bad, so nevermind all of that. Let’s go!” Frisk’s mother said energetically. 

“Wait? Hun, do you realize what Frisk was doing to you? She was guilt-tripping you! Let her wander around Mt.Ebott City, it is her punishment” Frisk’s father sighed and looked towards Frisk glaring at her. 

“Yes, you’re right. I shouldn’t let our daughter do that. Frisk get in the car! You’re not allowed to follow or come with us anywhere in Mt.Ebott city” Frisk’s mother said sternly.

“O-ok” Frisk opened the orange door and climbed in. she lifted her heavy bag from the ground inside with her. The human couldn’t have been more relieved, she went from acting like its Christmas to dreading everything and to being relieved. Everything was going according to the "plan", there were some bumps on the road but they smoothed out.

Once she closed the door, her parents went to their respective doors to get in. Frisk’s mother got settled while her father went to lock the house up. With a click, the house was closed up and he gradually opened the door to the driver seat.

Frisk’s father started up the car with a turn of the keys and engines roared in response. Once everyone was settled, the car pulled out of the smelly garage and they were off. 

___________________  
The car ride felt like it went on for eternity, no one spoke, only the sound of Frisk’s mother saying “are we there yet?” were heard. Frisk spent her time analyzing the "plan" making sure it was flawless and in her opinion, it was. 

Frisk kept on looking outwards and watched every little detail that was noticeable waiting to see Mt.Ebott. Other than that, Frisk had nothing to do. But she kept on telling herself that everything will be worth it, she just needs to be patient.

After keeping to herself, she looked up to see her mother staring outside her window. Nothing crazy was going on so why was she doing that? Even her father spent some glances looking outside. 

Frisk allowed her curiosity to take control and took note of what was outside. Of course, it wasn’t anything too special, it was just the sign of Mt.Ebott City. but once they passed a forest of trees, her eyes widened and her mouth opened. It was the glorious Mt.Ebott. 

It was a beautiful sight, the mountain was full of greenery and too tall to guess the height. This worried Frisk because she needed to climb the mountain to complete the "plan", so she hoped there was a pre-existing path to get to the summit. After reading many books about the mountain, it was estimated that it would take around 3 hours to reach the top. Luckily Frisk wouldn’t have to go there, she just needs to reach the cave that was con-cave around the middle of the mountain. An hour climb to be exact. 

After gaping at the mountain, Frisk’s father told them only 20 minutes to go. After a 5 hour trip, Frisk was extremely happy to leave the horrible car. 

______________________  
Soon the 20 minutes were up and they arrived at the almost abandoned motel that they were supposed to stay. Frisk feared that she would get bug bites just walking into their room, but luckily she wouldn’t have to go in because the "plan" would give her an alternate route. 

Frisk’s father parked the car and started to unload the bags while her mother went to check-in. Frisk thought to herself what time will she be able to explore Mt.Ebott City by herself. Fortunately, her father seemed to have read her mind and stated she can go exploring and not to follow them. Frisk placed her travel bag with the unloaded bags and started walking to her planned destination. 

After trudging through the city, Frisk arrived at the Mt.Ebott tours. Tourists would get history tours of the mountain, more specifically the Human vs Monster war and the aftereffect. Frisk could care less about the tours, she just wanted to climb it. 

At the tour center, there was a huge building that showed the tours. On the right side, there was a field of golden flowers with a grey center, the golden flower was the town’s symbol, resulting in huge numbers of citizens loving them. On the left side of it, there was a pre-existing path that leads up to the summit. 

Frisk ignored the center and started to walk up the path. She went by many people who gave her looks but she ignored them. 

After 30 minutes of hiking up the mountain (which was filled with trees), she reached a crossroads. The crossroad had 4 possible paths. The one where Frisk came from was the pathway to the center. The second path went towards the Summit. The third path went towards the middle area. The fourth path went towards more forests. 

Frisk took the third path and followed it. She planned to go to the middle area to find the con-cave cave. She needed to go there to complete the "plan". 

After another 30 minutes of hiking, she reached the sign that said 'The Cave'. Some signs said 'beware! Don't come here!' Frisk wondered why there were signs that expressed the danger of the cave. She thought that maybe some people died there or they never returned. But they were just rumours who knew if they're true. 

Frisk ignored the warnings and continued to walk. She got a wave of excitement and ran towards the cave. Only after 5 minutes of sprinting, she reached the cave. 

The opening was a cave mouth of impenetrable blackness, as Frisk stepped in, she watched her shadow dissolve into the surrounding darkness. It was dank and the only sound was the dripping water. Frisk resorted to her instincts to guide her through the dark cavern, regretting that she didn’t bring a flashlight. On the bright side, she left the huge hole in the rocky ground. She knew that this was the hole she needed to complete the "plan". 

“Wow, this is it. This is where I leave this world and disappear. I could have gone and jumped off a building or a bridge or something. But if I were to do that, people would find my body and I technically wouldn’t have disappeared from the world. Or worse, I don’t die from the fall and doctors save me from death. And I would have to face my parents…Luckily this ravine is so dark and deep that I can't even see the bottom. It’s perfect, once I jump no one will find me and I will disappear from the face of the Earth. This is my goal, and that is why I made the "plan" to die a peaceful death. No one cares for me anyway, if someone did they would have saved me from my own depression. But of course, life isn’t on my side.” Frisk spoked aloud. At some points lifting her head towards the ceiling of the cavern

"This purple and blue jumper and I have been through a lot, it’s a shame that it went to me.” Frisk pulled the jumper up and placed her tiny hand onto it. She took a couple of steps towards the ravine, now only one step and she would fall. 

Frisk rubbed her left hand across her right arm, feeling the old ripped bandage. Frisk pondered over the fact that she never changed it, maybe she felt sentimental towards it? In the end, she had no clue. 

“Perhaps passing through the gates of death is like passing quietly through the gate in a pasture fence. On the other side, you keep walking, without the need to look back. No shock, no drama, just the lifting of a plank or two in a simple wooden gate in a clearing. Neither pain, nor floods of light, nor great voice, but just the silent crossing of a meadow. “ with that, Frisk took one last breath and walked off the ledge towards the endless darkness of the ravine.

Frisk’s life flashed through her eyes, seeing every important moment. Her perception of time distorted, everything slowed down until there was nothing. Her hand reached out kissing the darkness. Everything was a blur, a blur that swirled out of existence. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground. Eventually, she did. 

__________________________  
Hitting the ground took her breath away, pain flashed through her. Frisk felt like screaming out was the best solution to express her pain, but why would she? No one can hear her so there’s no point. Frisk started to silently cry staring up towards the entrance of the ravine. 

She felt that she was going to die at any moment, so she decided to close her eyes and think of nothing waiting upon death. In these moments, Frisk passed out. 

After what felt like an eternity, Frisk opened her eyes hoping to lay them on the afterlife. But that never happened. Frisk was in the same position, laying on her back looking upwards. None of her bones were broken, this confused Frisk, wouldn’t she have died from that fall? 

“WAIT! WHY AM I NOT DEAD! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, THE FALL SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME. BUT I'M PERFECTLY FINE, LIKE NOTHING, EVER HAPPENED! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!” Frisk angrily screamed at herself for being stupid and at her body for not being dead. 

Frisk started to cry her eyes out, all she wanted to do was to be dead but nope life isn’t on her side even death. 

After crying for what it seemed to be an hour but it was probably 5 minutes. Frisk started to take note of her surroundings. She lifted herself into a sitting position with her legs sprawled out, she glanced down towards where she was sitting. It was a patch of golden flowers that had green grass encircling them. Frisk remembered the flowers from the tour center and they are the symbol of Mt.Ebott City. This puzzled Frisk, how were flowers able to grow in the deepest depths of a ravine? Frisk thought maybe they're the type of flower that grows no matter the environment it's in. 

Frisk lifted her gaze towards the walls, they were filled with shiny smooth rocks and spiky ones. Some pointing outwards some pointing inwards. Altogether, the rocks were all grey and beige. Frisk observed that there were some old white columns located in the ravine, some were breaking apart while others were whole. Frisk wondered if humans in the past made civilization in this ravine.

Frisk got a wave of excitement, “maybe before I die of starvation because it's inevitable. I could go exploring around the ruins!” she lifted her left hand up and made her right hand into a fist, slamming her fist into her left hand showcasing her determination. 

Frisk boosted herself from her sitting position with a push of her fallen asleep legs. She found an opening of a cave that seemed to go in deeper. Following the cave, she went inside, lucky it was tall enough that she didn’t need to crawl. 

Shortly after going through the opening, she was confronted with a grey concrete door passage. It was rather tall compared to Frisk’s height. She focused on a symbol that was embedded in the top sideways of grey columns. The symbol had a white center surrounded white wings and three white triangles below the center. Frisk wondered if the humans in the past used this symbol for their civilization. 

Frisk stepped quietly and slowly in towards the doorway taking in the scenery, even though it was just a cave. She said goodbye to the golden flower patch and walked past the grey columns. 

In a couple of seconds, she was confronted with a single golden flower and green grass surrounding it. It was unique compared to other ones, this one had a dark green stem with a white center. The other ones in the cave had a stubby stem while this one had a long one. 

Frisk took some steps towards it and the white center of the flower grew a face. This made her flinch and jump a couple of steps away from it. “How can a flower grow a face?!” Frisk thought to herself. The human decided to walk around it to avoid its creepy manner, but before she made a move, it spoke. 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!” 

“What the hell?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for chapter 3: After falling into a lightless ravine, Frisk is confronted with a yellow flower named Flowey. Will Frisk find a way to end her life or will she be harassed by the golden flower until death? Find out in chapter 3-LOVE. “Remember it's kill or be killed.” “Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel”
> 
> Chapter 3 release date: October 2, 2020


	3. LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling into a lightless ravine, Frisk is confronted with a yellow flower named Flowey. Will Frisk find a way to end her life or will she be harassed by the golden flower until death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of the last chapter: Frisk the human has her sights on Mt.Ebott, she travels to the city with her “amazing” parents. She hikes up until she arrives at the cave in the mountain. Frisk says her last words and jumps to the bottomless void. Waking up thinking she’s dead, but dismissing she's alive. She explores the rocky cave and encounters a golden flower named Flowey.

“Ummmm… You’re new to the Underground, aren' tcha?” the flower questioned in a squeaky masculine high pitched voice. Flashing a toothy grin at Frisk.

Frisk had many thoughts flowing through her head, “How is this flower talking? And why is he talking about the Underground? First of all, is this even real?!” Frisk lifted her left arm towards her right hand and pinched the skin of her forearm. Frisk thought if this wasn’t a dream or the afterlife, she would feel pain. Placing more pressure towards her fingers, she squeezed her skin hoping to not feel any pain. Unfortunately, she felt some condensed pain. 

“If this is real….the plan failed… wait. there’s still some hope. As long as I don't eat or drink anything, I will die from starvation and or dehydration. Then the results will be death. Ok, ok panic over, as long as I die, it will be perfect!” Frisk lifted her right hand onto her chin, thinking to herself. This made Flowey squint his eyes towards Frisk. 

Flowey continued his speech by saying “Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do it.”

Frisk was desperately confused about what the flower was saying. He did say he’ll teach Frisk about the Underground. “Waaaaait! The Underground, the Underground! Like the Underground in the Human vs Monster war! Monsters dwell in these areas, who knew the monsters were exiled under Mt.Ebott. I bet some people already figured that out. Gosh, darn it! The one time I didn’t listen to Mrs. Rose, I require the lecture information. I probably could have figured this out a while ago.” Frisk thought furiously in her mind. 

In the time it took Frisk to think to herself, she didn’t take note of what Flowey said. Something about being ready, She had no clue. 

In the next moment, she felt a pull on her inner being. Trying to resist the pull, failing miserably caused a red heart to appear and everything turning into darkness. 

Frisk quickly took note of her surroundings and realized she had no body but instead she was controlling the red heart. Taking another look around, in front of her she observed that the red heart was in a white square surrounded by darkness. Below the square had a couple of numbers and letters. It said, “LV 1” and HP 20/20. On Top of the square had Flowey positioned that he was staring right at her even though she felt that she didn’t have a physical body

After a minute of calming herself down, Flowey informed Frisk. “See that heart? This is your soul, the very culmination of your being!” 

After being informed, Frisk took the chance to move around the square. She focused her thoughts on moving the red heart and it moved to her command. It felt like walking, it's hard to explain how to walk, you just do it. So in this case, it felt like she was walking but with her heart. Wherever she wanted her soul to go, it went to the area. This made Frisk excited to see what's to come.

“Your soul starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!” Flowey spoke cheerfully. 

“You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” Flowey shot a wink towards Frisk with his tongue out. 

Out of nowhere 5 white pellets shot out of Flowey going north of him but they stayed still. “Down here, LOVE is shared through…….” The golden flower stared off to the right not looking anywhere but there. “Little white “friendliness pellets”” Flowey seemed to have his eyes scrunched up looking like he's lying. He averted his eyes to Frisk saying “Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” Suddenly the pellets were moving slowly towards Frisk. 

Frisk thought that Flowey was suspicious and he was given away some clear red flags. Frisk moved the heart away from the pellets and they flew past her. 

Flowey had an annoyed face with his eyes and eyebrows scrunched up still holding his smile. “Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again, okay?” Like last time, the pellets appeared and Frisk avoided them. 

The flower grew more annoyed, this time his eyebrows were lowered and he had a frown. “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN INTO THE BULLETS!!!” The pellets appeared and Frisk moved out of the way. The human started to grow more anxious fearing about what’s going to happen. 

Flowey’s face changed into an evil sadistic one. “You know what’s going on here. Don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.” his voice changed drastically, instead of his high pitched one, the voice was a lot deeper, more vicious.

Suddenly, the white pellets surrounded the white square, closing in on Frisk’s soul. She tried to move out of the way, but there was no way out. “DIE!” only Flowey's cold-blooded laugh was heard. He had a cruel toothy smile with his usual white pupils replaced with nothingness. 

Frisk thought that she was going to die at any second, so she stayed still welcoming death. But that never happened. The white circle of pellets disappeared into the black void. Flowey’s face expressed confusion and annoyance, he stared daggers at the red soul. 

Unexpectedly, a ball of fire was flown at Flowey causing him to be launched out of the darkness expressing a distressed yelp. 

After Flowey left, a tall humanoid goat lady with white fur and white horns appeared. She wore a purple dress with white sleeves. The same pattern from the old columns was embedded into the fabric of the dress, It was surrounded by a thick piece of blue cloth. Frisk guessed that she caused the ball of fire. Looking to where Flowey left, the goat lady said “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…..” Frisk found her voice comforting and warm, it was a feminine voice with a hint of deepness. 

Averting her eyes to Frisk, “Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here for a long time. Come! I’ll guide you through the catacombs.” 

Frisk understood what the signs must have meant on Mt.Eboot, people must have been disappearing around Mt.Ebott because they have fallen to the Underground. It seems that the signs were doing a great job because there hasn’t been a human who had fallen down in a while. 

After Toriel was done talking, the dark view of the white square disappeared and turned back to before Flowey brought Frisk’s soul out. The goat lady was there talking to Frisk, “This way.” Toriel started walking north expecting Frisk to follow and that's exactly what she did. 

They walked through another column doorway and appeared to an area with purple flooring and walls. The walls were made out of purple bricks and the flooring was smooth. The two continued to walk until they reached a set of white stairs, Frisk was about to walk up to them not until she saw something peculiar. 

A yellow 3D shaped star with 4 points was floating above the flooring. Frisk looked up to Toriel and she was giving a patience look. She paced towards the star, standing still once she was in front of it. Suddenly, the girl felt a sharp pain shooting from her arm where bandages laid. Frisk doing what any other person would do, she unwrapped the bandage to assess her arm. The arm had a huge purple-black bruise covering her skin. Frisk came to the conclusion that it was from her fall. She wrapped her arm with the bandage and tried to ignore the consent pain.

The human was trying to be adventurous so she brought her right hand towards the star. Frisk touched it and she had a strange sense of determination, due to the shadow of the ruins. Magically, a black screen with white font appeared in front of her, it said ‘HP fully resorted. The next slide showed a couple of wording and numbers. ‘EMPTY, LV 0, SAVE and RETURN’ Frisk felt SAVE was the best option so she moved her hand over it and pressed it. It felt like she was touching air but the screen begged to differ. 

The screen changed to a yellow font saying ‘CHARA, LV 1, Ruins-Entrance, File saved’. On this screen, Frisk felt that everything stopped. Literally, everything stopped moving, time was actually frozen. The human panicked and touched the touchless screen and everything went back to normal.

Frisk had only one thought going through her head, “What does it mean by HP Fully resorted?’’ Frantically, she pulled down her bandage from her arm to see the bruise. But it wasn’t there. Her arm was perfectly fine. In her mind, Frisk started to have a mental breakdown. “What does it mean by that!? Does it mean I can never die? If I die, I'll just respawn back here?? Nononono, this cannot be happening! The "plan" was deliberately made for me to die and I cannot die. Oh my gosh! Ok ok ok, calm down Frisk there's a bright side. There has to be a way where I can leave the Underground. Once I do, I can find a better way to kill myself. Crisis averted!” 

Toriel was giving looks of concern to Frisk but stopped after a while. She thought it was a human trait so she didn’t prod. Frisk went away from the star and followed Toriel up the stairs and they went through a doorway. 

The two arrived at an odd-shaped room with grey presser plates on the right side. There seemed to be a light purple flooring that represents a path. 

“Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operations of the ruins.” Toriel started to walk to a wall with a yellow lever, she pulled it and out came the door. “The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them” and with that, Toriel went through the passage and Frisk followed. But stopped when she saw a stone tablet on the wall. ‘Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk on the middle road.’ “Interesting,” Frisk said aloud. 

After going through the entrance, Frisk encountered a rectangular room with the same flooring and walls but some water had a piece of wood over it. The walls had some green vines with a stone tablet. 

“To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip”. Toriel continued to walk and Frisk stayed to read the tablet ‘Stay on the path’. 

Going over more bridges, Frisk flipped several switches that we labelled with yellow arrows. This caused a metal spike passageway to disappear.

“Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room.” Toriel spoke with a hint of happiness. 

In the next room, a dummy was located in the middle. “As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in one, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.” Toriel explained with a hint of worries. 

Frisk walked up to the dummy and touched it. Out of nowhere, the same darkness overcame Frisk as it did with Flowey. Once she opened her eyes, expecting to see the same white square but she was wrong. 

There were 4 boxes with an orange outline and a huge white rectangle above them. The dummy was above the rectangle. The 4 boxes were named FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY. The same words were above them CHARA, LV 1, HP 20/20.’ Frisk wondered who was Chara and she guessed LV was levels of exp. 

Frisk moved her sightless hand toward ACT. in the rectangle, the wording changed to ‘dummy’. Frisk touched the letters and it changed to ‘check’ and ‘talk’. She touched ‘talk’ and the dummy wasn’t talking or doing anything. The rectangle changed to say ‘Toriel seems happy with you’. Frisk guessed Toriel could see her but she can’t see Toriel. The wording changed one more time to ‘You won! You earned 0XP and 0 gold.’

The darkness disappeared and went back to the purple room. “Ah, very good! You are very good” and with that Toriel went through the passageway. 

Frisk observed a long corridor with a light purple pathway. Toriel said “there is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it?” Frisk followed Toriel and the path but stopped when she heard a sound that sounded like a notification. She looked down to see an exclamation mark on the ground. 

Quickly, the darkness appeared and the options were the same but the only difference was the monster. It was a frog that was called a Froggit. Frisk was confused because she didn’t see it on the pathway. 

Frisk looked over her options. And decided to test each one out, she moved her arm towards the FIGHT option. She touched it and the context of the rectangle changed into a stretched out looking dartboard. A white line appeared and went over the box. Once it went near the middle, she pressed it and the Froggit was attacked. A red slash went over it and the Froggit turned into dust. Frisk was confused why it turned into dust and it's not like it's dead or anything. The box said she received some gold and XP and her LOVE increased. 

Frisk told herself “Ok! If I want to gain levels I need to attack the monsters and turn them into dust!” 

The darkness went away and Frisk continued to follow Toriel. Soon they arrived at a field of metal spikes. Luckily, Toriel grabbed Frisk’s hand and walked her over the spikes. 

They went into a long purple room and Toriel gave Frisk a look of sadness. “You have done excellently thus far, my child. However….. I have a difficult request to ask you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me of this.” And with that, Toriel sprinted down the long hallway, far enough that Frisk couldn't see her. 

Frisk ran down the room to meet up with Toriel thinking nothing of it. After a minute run, she arrived at the end where a wide white column was located. Toriel walked away from it looking like she was hiding from Frisk. 

Frisk thought that Toriel figured out that she attacked the Froggit instead of talking to it, she started to panic and worry about the outcome of the conservation. 

“Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar this whole time. Thank you for trusting me” Toriel spoke with guiltiness. “However, there was an important reason for this exercise…. To test your independence. I must attend some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It’s dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea, I will give you a cell phone. If you need anything, just call. Be good, alright?” Toriel left after her explanation. 

“Thank the lord she didn't find out! *sigh* For me to leave the Underground, I need to find a way. It looks like Toriel doesn't want me to leave the ruins I wonder why. That’s fine though, it’s not like I’m going to listen to her anyway.” Frisk mumbled to herself. 

Frisk looked back down the long corridor and she thought she saw something yellow appear out of the ground. But Frisk couldn't bring herself to care. So she looked to the entranceway and walked through it to find a way out of the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for chapter 4: Frisk continues her journey throughout the ruins hoping to find a way to the surface. Will Frisk figure out turning monsters into dust means their dead or will she continue to slaughter monsters without mercy not knowing the consequences. Find out in chapter 4-Ghost fight. 
> 
> Chapter 4 release date: October 10, 2020


	4. Ghost Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk continues her journey throughout the ruins hoping to find a way to the surface. Will Frisk figure out turning monsters into dust means their death or will she continue to slaughter monsters without mercy not knowing the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of the last chapter: Flowey the flower introduces Frisk into the Underground by showing her LOVE. Toriel the goat monster-caretaker of the ruins saves the human in the nick of time, she guides her through the ruins, showcasing her how to ACT in a battle. But Frisk wanted to test out her abilities, so when she came across a Froggit and killed it. In Frisk’s naive mind, she thought she defeated it by turning it into dust. Currently, Frisk is trying to find a way out of the Underground, so she’s trudging through the ruins.

Frisk the human went through the entranceway to proceed in her adventure. Though she wouldn’t necessarily call it an adventure, more like a nuisance. When she arrived in the next room, Frisk was notified that her new phone was ringing. 

On the surface, Frisk had a phone but she left it in her travel bag with her parents. So she had to resort to using the phone she was gifted with. 

Through gritted teeth, she answered the phone. Before anyone spoke, Frisk assumed it was going to be Toriel checking in on her making sure she hadn’t left the room. When Frisk was about to say hello, Toriel spoke out. 

“Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?” with a click, the phone call was over. 

Frisk had a strange feeling of deja vu. “Didn’t she say to be good only 3 minutes ago? Maybe she’s just paranoid.” the human whispered to herself. 

Frisk tilted her head towards the open room, to only see a Froggit sitting still near the wall, a black entryway on its left side and a yellow 3D shaped star over some red leaves across from the way she came. On Frisk’s right-hand side; the room opened up more making a long hallway. She decided to talk to the Froggit, save at the star and go through the black entryway first before moving on. 

Frisk walked up to quiet Froggit and it made some ribbits noises before speaking. “Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them. They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please...Use some MERCY human. Ribbit.” 

The girl only had one thought flowing through her head.“Wait a minute there are four options FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY. MERCY means you won’t use violence but FIGHT you do. Violence leads to death, why else would the Froggit say that. Oh my, I’m a cold-blooded murderer…..” Frisk moved her hands to put over her mouth, wide eyes staring at the wall above the Froggit. “I killed that Froggit! I thought I defeated it by turning it into dust, like knocked it out or something but I didn’t imagine death! I need to stop, I can’t choose FIGHT anymore, I feel too bad. What about its family! This just shows I need to kill myself as soon as possible, no one should set their eyes on a murderer. I don’t deserve Toriel's kindness….” Frisk felt some water fell down her face, she didn’t even realize she was crying. 

Wiping her tears, the Froggit below her looked at her with pity. She turned away from it and went through the entryway with a blank expression. 

In the room, there was a white pedal stool with a bowl of colourful candy surrounded with a red leaf square. The sides had waterways flowing through the room. Behind the candy, there was a wall of green vines and it was rather hard to see the purple wall. 

Frisk went up to the bowl and she noticed a sign was placed underneath. ‘Please take one’. Frisk already felt like a dreadful human being, she took just one. Placing the candy in her pockets, she left. 

Afterwards, she went to the yellow star to SAVE. Frisk felt saving was stupid because she wanted to die. But in case she does die from something, she will spawn all the way here and lose her progress. Frisk touched the star with her hand and felt the same emotion-Determination. The screen popped up and it had the same information but this time her LOVE was 2 instead of 1. 

“I’m guessing LOVE or LV is just like normal levels in video games, you get EXP to level up. After killing that Froggit, I earned EXP and gained a level. So my level increases when I kill monsters. Good to know. I think I’m going to hold off on the killing because I feel rather bad. I will only do it when a monster gets in my way of leaving the Underground.” Frisk told herself. 

Frisk pressed SAVE and the screen disappeared. She turned away from it and faced the open room. With determination, Frisk jumped up and sprinted towards the end. But to only stop when an exclamation mark appeared. The battle menu magically came to life and a Froggit came into view. 

Frisk skimmed over the numbers and letters above the four options and noticed how her health is 24/24 instead of 20/20. She guessed levelling up caused her health points to increase. Shaking her head, she pressed ACT and chose the Froggit option. The choices changed into check, compliment and threat. Frisk (still feeling bad) touched the compliment option and it seemed that the Froggit didn’t understand what the human said but was flattered anyway. 

Frisk felt happy that she defeated it with no violence and the battle was over. Waiting for the darkness to dissipate for at least a couple of seconds but that never occurred. 

Suddenly, the white rectangle lost some lengths making it appear smaller and her soul became visible in the middle. Panicked, Frisk moved her soul to the bottom away from the Froggit, the monster deeply blushed. 

In the square, a tiny white noticeable frog spawned to the right. Frisk felt that these attacks had the same purpose as Flowey’s attacks. As a result, she moved her soul away from the frog but was too slow to avoid it in time. The Frog jumped towards the red heart hitting it dead on. 

Frisk expected to feel some pain, but that never came. She looked towards the square, realizing it went back to a rectangle and her soul was gone. Blinking a few times, Frisk observed her health points went down to 19/24. 

Frisk noted that the Froggit seemed reluctant to fight and went to the MERCY option. After choosing it, two words appeared-Spare and flee. Yellow font traced over the word spare indicating it was the right option to choose. Selected the spare option and the Froggit ran away. She earned 2 gold pieces and zero EXP (which was great in her opinion.) 

The darkness went away and Frisk continued to sprint towards the next area. She was too determined to focus on what was on the floor and when she looked down it was already too late. 

Frisk felt the wind rushing through her hair and she was spinning in all directions. Frisk landed on the ground-noticing she fell on a pile of red leaves, she got up and went through the doors on her left that lead up to the stairs. Climbing up, she came out of a tiny vent in the wall. She jumped up and skipped to the next room with more awareness.

In the next room, Frisk found a single rock that was the size of the bottom half on the light tone of purple near a pressure plate. Metal spikes were in her path, so she guessed she had to move to rock onto the plate and the spikes would go down. Frisk was about to move her leg to take another step but was stopped when her phone rang. 

Assuming it was Toriel, she answered it. *Ring* “Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular...which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?”

Frisk paused and thought about her options. She never was asked about her opinion, her parents always did the choosing for her. This was rather new and sad when you think about it. Frisk was 12 years old, she was just asked what pie preference she preferred for the first time. The human found the courage within herself to answer out loud. “Butterscotch, if that’s ok”. 

An awkward silence was heard, Frisk imagined that Toriel was surprised to hear her voice for the first time since meeting her. Toriel recovered and said “Oh I see. Thank you very much!” and she hung up. 

the human shook her head and continued forward. But was stopped again by Toriel calling. “You do not dislike cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is but… Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?” 

Frisk felt happiness forming. “No, not at all.” 

“Right I understand, Thank you for being patient, by the way.” After saying that she hung up

Waiting a few seconds to see if Toriel would call again, luckily she didn’t. Frisk paced over to the rock and pushed it with all her might over the pressure plate. Right when it was about to go over, an exclamation mark appeared. 

A Froggit came and Frisk chose ACT and complimenting it once, it attacked with a few tiny white bugs. She avoided the hits. Frisk picked MERCY and the Froggit left. After the FIGHT was over, she finished pushing the rock and the gates opened up. 

Wandering over to the next room, she saw an open area with cracks in the ground. Slowly lifting her feet up and placing them on the cracked floor she guessed one wrong move will cause her to fall like last time. 

Taking 5 minutes to go over the treacherous land, she reached the end. Panting from the stress of it all, she rubbed her face with her hands to relive some worries. 

Afterwards, she was confronted with a room of 3 rocks near 3 pressure plates and a metal spike gate was stopping entry. She walked towards the rock and pushed it over the plate, doing the same for the second one but to be stopped when an exclamation mark appeared. 

The same FIGHT sequence happened but instead, three Moldsmal appeared. A jello looking creature was jiggling up and down. Frisk went to ACT and picked flirt, she wiggled her hips as a result. The Moldsmal wiggled back and it seemed to be happy and intrigued with a meaningful conversation

The monster attack caused several pellets to fall from the top of the box, which explodes into circles of smaller pellets after falling a short distance. Frisk avoided these simple attacks and waited for the next part. 

The aroma of lime gelatin wafts through making the human cringe from the smell. She hoped the FIGHT was over and went to MERCY and SPARE them. 

After the sequence finished, she continued to move the second rock onto the plate and went to the third. Right when she was about to move it, the rock shouted “WHOA there, pardner! Who said you can push me around?” 

Startled, Frisk spoke with a stutter and said “A-ah sorry, I didn’t know some monsters were r-rocks. So umm, can you move onto that pressure plate over there?” she pointed toward the plate. 

“HMM? So you’re ASKIN’ me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin.” It spoke with annoyance and sarcasm. 

“Pumpkin? Why would you call me that?” 

The rock didn’t pay attention and just ignored her and moved a tiny bit towards the plate. 

“Umm, can you move a bit more please?” Frisk kindly spoke not wanting to lose her patience. 

“HMM? You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how’s this?” the rock moved in a different direction. 

“No! That’s not the right direction!” Frisk raised her voice.

“HMM? That was the wrong direction? Okay, I think I got it.” the rock gradually slide over toward the pressure plate and went onto it. The metal gates opened up. 

“Took you long enough” Frisk mumbled under her breath. 

The human walked up to the gates but right when she was about to cross, the metal spikes went up. 

“Gahhh what is wrong with you! Stay on the plate!” Frisk yelled with anger towards the rock but not facing it. 

“HMM? You wanted me to STAY there? You’re giving me a real workout.” the rock spoke with a hint of tiredness. It slid onto the plate and the gates opened up. 

“Finally!” Frisk shouted with irritation. 

Marching over the gate, she arrived in the next room. This one had a yellow star save point and a mini table with a 3D shaped triangular piece of cheese. On a wall, a tiny mouse hole was located, some squeaking sounds were heard from it. 

Frisk went to the yellow star and saved. Frisk felt some determination when looking at the mouse hole. She still was confused about a couple of things, one of which was, what is determination in the Underground and who is Chara? She theorized it was someone who had fallen into the Underground before her and saved at these checkpoints. This would answer why she sees their name.

Moving on forward, she came into a room with a white creature laying on a patch of red leaves. It was blocking her way, so she had to talk to it. Sauntering towards it, she noticed how it was just saying the letter z pretending to be sleeping. 

Frisk felt bad and wanted to leave it alone but at a lass, it was in her way to leave the Underground and so she had no choice. She put her hands out ready to push it with force. 

Suddenly, a FIGHT sequence appeared and Frisk looked at the monster, it was a simple ghost: mostly black and white, a long white body, two eyes with black sclera white pupils, and a mouth. A thin black line separates the eyes. Napstablook was the ghost’s name. 

Frisk went to ACT and looked over her choice of action. She could either flirt, threaten or cheer. She crossed out the flirt option and decided the threat was a bad one as well because this ghost seemed sad and it reminded her of herself. It was lying on the ground pretending to sleep for a reason. Trying to cheer up the Ghost, she gave Napstablook a patient smile. “Heh,” the ghost said.

The ghost started crying magic tears that fell at a curved trajectory before falling straight. The tears bounced off the sides of the square trying to hit the soul. Miraculously, Frisk avoided the attacks and waited for the next part. Luckily, Napstablook seemed to look a bit better. 

Frisk told Napstablook a little joke hoping to make it feel better. As a result, it said, “heh, heh”. Sounding like a depressed laugh. Waiting for the attack, the box itself said ‘Really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry.’ the words were shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

The cheering seemed to improve Napstablook’s mood. The ghost looked like it wanted to try to show something to Frisk. “Let me try...” it started to cry again but the tears were going upwards not downwards. The tears were forming what looked like a top hat. “I call it ‘dapper blook’... Do you like it..?” Napstablook waited eagerly for Frisk’s response. 

“Yes! Of course, I like it, it’s so cute on you. You have so much talent.” Frisk responded with joy. “Oh, gee” the ghost blushed a light pink of embracement. 

The FIGHT sequence went away and Napstablook was still lying on the ground. “I usually come to the ruins because there’s nobody around… but today I met somebody nice...Oh, I’m rambling again. I’ll get out of your way.” and with that, it disappeared. 

“Awww I enjoyed that. I wish someone else could’ve done that to me” Frisk whispered to herself while having her head hung low. “Nevermind that, let’s go! Hehe.” she laughed with sorrow. 

There were two ways she could go-straight or left, she went straight ahead. In this room, two huge spiderwebs were located with a sign in front of it. The post said ‘Spider bake sale. All proceeds go to real spiders.’ Frisk went to the web and left 7 gold pieces in exchange for a spider donut. 

She left the room and went to the room on the left (Right in her point of view). In this new room, there was a long hallway going to the right with a wooden sign and three Froggits sitting an even length from each other. A doorway was at the end. 

Frisk paced up to the sign and it said ‘Did you miss it? Spider bake sale down and to the right. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!’ Right beside it was a Froggit looking at the human with rejection. “Ribbit. Ribbit. *Sigh* My friends never listen to me. They always skip through my dialogue”. 

Frisk felt a pang of pity and said “I’m sorry about that. Maybe you should have better friends.” it looked at her with a face full of disgust. Frisk rolled her eyes and went to the second Froggit. this one said something about F4 and how it was weird that there were only three Froggits. The last one said something about how you can spare monsters if their name is yellow and maybe in the future risk would have to spare even if their name isn’t yellow. And also it said Frisk wasn’t merciful and she should use this advice well. “Heh, I never knew that. Good to know” Frisk said looking at the Froggit and the monster looked at Frisk with fear. Frisk knew she wasn’t going to kill any more monsters unless they were in her way to leave but she wanted to play a trick on the Froggit. 

Frisk turned away from the monster and slowly walked away with a fake smirk. “She’s going to kill us all!” “huh? What was that, Froggit?” Frisk questioned with a smug face looking directly at it. 

“A-ah N-nothing!” it said with distress.

Frisk felt bad for being rude but it felt nice that no one here in the Underground knew her past or her dreadful parents. So she could be rude or cocky and no one could tell her parents. “That’s what I thought,” Frisk heard the Froggit hop away to the other two Froggits. 

She went to the doorway and stopped when her phone rang. “I wonder who it could be? Toriel perhaps?” Frisk said with sarcasm. *Ring* “Hello? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have a company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that.” *click* 

“Thank you for always hanging up without saying goodbye. Welp. I hope I’m getting to the exit of the Underground soon. This place is getting me really creeped out and annoyed. I hope no more monsters will try to stop me from leaving. if Toriel were to try to stop me from departing the Underground. Well, let’s just say it will not end well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for chapter 5: Frisk goes room to room fighting Monsters giving them MERCY. But what happens if something gets in her way and she decides to FIGHT and have her LOVE increase? Will Toriel figure out what Frisk has done or will she stay oblivious. Will Frisk understand her actions have consequences? Chapter 5-Ruins 
> 
> Chapter 5 release date: October 17, 2020


	5. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes room to room fighting Monsters giving them MERCY. But what happens if something gets in her way and she decides to FIGHT and have her LOVE increase? Will Toriel figure out what Frisk has done or will she stay oblivious. Will Frisk understand her actions have consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of the last chapter: Frisk continues to disobey Toriel’s rules and goes from room to room. Frisk finds out turning monsters into dust means they died so she decided to mercy the monsters only will she kill them if they get in her way to leave the Underground. She MERCY two Froggits and completed some tedious rock puzzles. She came across a new monster-Moldsmal. She cheered up Napstablook and bought a donut from the spider bake sale.

Frisk proceeded with her journey in the ruins and went to the next room. This room was different compared to the others she went to. This one was huge with three vents on the left-hand wall and 6 patches of broken flooring were scattered across the room-even length from each other. A stone tablet on a wall said ‘there is just one switch’.

Frisk decided to test each patch of flooring by falling into it. She went to the closest one and fell. Like last time, it took her a couple of seconds to reach the ground and she wasn’t hurt. Frisk landed into a small room with a patch of red leaves and a green plant embedded into the purple flooring. She went up to the plant and pulled on it to see what it was. And guess what? It was a monster. 

The FIGHT sequence came to be and a Vegetoid appeared. It had a large carrot with a face that covers its entire front. its colour is also consistent with that of a carrot. Its expression was that of a wide smile with overjoyed eyes. 

There were 4 options, check, talk, dinner and devour. Frisk thought talk was the best choice of action because why would it want a human to eat it? 

As a result, it said, “plants can’t talk dummy.” Frisk felt rather stupid but wait if the Vegetoid can’t talk then how is it talking right now?! The Vegetoid attacked, it made various vegetables fall from the top of the box, which bounced when they touched the bottom of the square. Frisk avoided getting hit. 

“Ok talk didn’t work, what about dinner? Maybe it’s referring to how I will eat dinner with it?” Frisk chose dinner and she felt full out of a sudden and she patted her stomach from the meal the Vegetoid gave. “Eat your greens,” it said with a joyful tone, the same attack happened but this time a green highlighted vegetable appeared and Frisk moved her soul up to it and it gave her health (though her health points were already full) and she avoided the vegetables. 

The Vegetoid cackled softly and its name turned yellow. So she went to MERCY. As a result, she got 4 pieces of gold and zero EXP. 

The battle sequence went away and she was left in the room. She took the cramped staircase back to the top and she came through one of the vents in the wall.

Frisk walked to the next patch of flooring and she fell through it and came into the same room but this time it had a yellow lever. She pulled it down and the sound of a gate opening up was heard. She went to the staircase and right before she took a step on it an exclamation mark appeared. 

A Loox appeared. He had bipedal and had two horns on the top of his head, a large eye on his face, and teeth under his eye. The options were don’t pick on and pick on. Frisk chose don’t pick on because she felt bad for being rude to the Froggit in the other room. 

With a raspy voice, he said “Finally someone gets it.” Loox made several small sphere-worms appear from either side of the box, which wiggled their way forward and disappeared when hitting the edge of the square. Frisk didn’t see it coming and her soul got hit making her health go to 21/24. The name turned yellow and she spared him. 

The battle finished and she came through the stairs and walked towards the open gate but stopped when she fell through a hole. In this room, she saw Napstablook! Frisk truly loved Napstablook because she related to it and she loved how innocent it was plus its amazing personality. 

The ghost was lying on the ground and it said “I fell down a hole...now I can’t get up….go on without me...Wait ghosts can fly, can’t they...oh well.” and with that, it disappeared. “NO! Come back Napstablook!” Frisk shouted at nothing “nevermind” she said with sorrow. 

She went back to the top and continued to walk towards the gate but again fell into a hole. “Oh com’ on! This is getting really stupid. If I fall on more time, I’m going to do something I will probably regret.” Frisk said with anger. 

In this new room, it had a faded ribbon. Frisk took it off the ground and tied it onto her dirty unkempt hair. She climbed up the stairs again and walked across the room but only fall into another room. 

“YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!” Frisk yelled and stomped up the stairs and came across an exclamation mark. A Migosp and Moldsmal appeared. Migosp had a bug-like appearance, bearing two antennae at the top of its head. Migosp had two sharp fingers. Migosp bears two black lines on its underbelly and an oddly-shaped mouth. The Moldsmal was already in the yellow and she spared it. But the Migosp wasn’t. 

With blind rage and annoyance, she went to the FIGHT option and the white bar went across the middle and sliced the Migosp. It yelled “LEGION! WE ARE LEGION!” flies came from the sides of the square flying towards the soul, Frisk perfectly avoided the attacks. Another slice came from Frisk’s end and she killed the Migosp and earned 5 EXP and 7 pieces of gold. 

The FIGHT sequence went away and Frisk was full of rage. “If anybody is mad at me, I deliberately said I will stop at nothing to leave the Underground. And those stupid holes were stoping me and the same goes for the Migosp. If it really didn’t want to die it should’ve had the yellow name. Just saying.” Frisk said aloud with her arms cross. 

With no remorse, she walked through the gate to the next room. 

She got out the spider donut she bought and ate it. Her health points went back to full like she guessed it would. In the room, she saw 3 white pillars with a respective switch, a vent and a stone tablet. The stone tablet said ‘The far door is not an exit. It simply marks the rotation in perspective.’ 

Frisk continued to walk and came across a gate, it went into a new room with the same 3 white pillars with a red, yellow and blue switch. A stone tablet said ‘if you read this, press the blue switch’ Frisk walked up to the pillar with the blue switch and pressed it and a click was heard indicating the gate opened up. 

While walking, an exclamation mark appeared and two Loox came forward. Frisk was still annoyed about what happened with the holes and Midgosp, she went to FIGHT and hit one of the Loox. Their health went to half and the two attacked. Frisk effortlessly avoided the attacks and continued to FIGHT the two. Eventually, the duo died and Frisk earned 14 EXP.

“I know this is bad, but it’s so much easier to kill them and I earn more health points. It’s not like it will matter too much in the long run. Right? Right!” Frisk said this aloud to reassure her actions are justifiable. 

Walking forward she encountered a Migosp and a Vegetoid. She killed them and earned 11 EXP and her LOVE increased to 3

“I still feel bad and I am acting selfishly but I don’t know...they’re in my way to leave so it's technically their fault.” 

The next room was the same, it had three columns and three switches. The stone tablet said to press the one with a red switch. Trudging her way to the switch, two Vegetoids appeared and she killed them but got hit a few times in the process making her health 20/28. Frisk earned 12 EXP. 

“They’re trying to kill me, so…. I’m trying to defend myself. Even if I do die, I will just spawn back at the last checkpoint. It’s a waste of time to just be nice to them.” 

Frisk pressed the switch and the gate opened up. The next room had three columns and three switches. The stone tablet said to press the one with a green switch. She went to the pillar and pressed the correct switch. Once she did this, a Migosp and a Vegetoid appeared. Like last time, she killed them earning herself 11 EXP. 

“It’s their fault that they’re stuck in the Underground, not mine. If anything, I’m liberating them from the Underground. They should thank me. RIGHT?” Frisk was becoming unsure of her actions. 

Another Migosp and a Vegetoid appeared. She killed them with regret in her eyes. (earning 11 EXP and LOVE increased to 4) Trying to deny the fact that she was killing them because it was easier than talking. 

Frisk left the room and came to a new area that was formatted to be perpendicular. She could continue to go straight or take a turn to the left hall. The left hall had a darkened doorway surrounded by green vines with red leaves on the purple smooth floor. The other half had an entryway where she could see a Froggit sitting. Pushing her doubts away, she went straight towards the Froggit. 

Through the entryway, she saw the Froggit sitting beside a door, the monster looked at her with sorrow and regret. Frisk wondered what could have made it upset like this. “Maybe myself, I probably killed its friend” the human spoke to herself with her head hung low with regret. 

Walking up to it, it said “Ribbit. Ribbit. Just between you and me… I saw Toriel come out of here just a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries. I didn’t ask what they were for. We’re all too intimidated to talk to her. Ribbit.” Froggit said with fear in its voice but had a hint of sadness. 

“I wonder what’s in here…” Frisk questioned while looking at the door, she turned her gaze towards the monster and it had a face full of sadness. It kept on saying “I’m sorry Sarah the human, only if I helped you wouldn’t have died at the hand of king Asgore” Frisk guessed Sarah was a human who came to the Underground but died at the hand of king Asgore? “Who was him? Maybe he has a way for me to leave the Underground.” Frisk imagined. 

The view through the door was breathtaking, a city full of buildings ranging in different sizes but still having a purple glow and shadow. Who knew the ruins were a lot bigger than just the catacombs. A little staircase was on the side that leads down towards the buildings. On the floor, a dull plastic grey blade connected to a dark grey spine that leads to a black handle lead. Frisk picked up the knife and replaced her wooden stick (she got it on her climb to Mt. Ebott) with it. 

Spending some more time looking outwards she left feeling guilty. She couldn’t quite figure out why but she could guess. The Froggit still had the same expression but seemed to be more dispirited when it spotted the knife. She took a better hold of it and shoved it into her pocket. 

Leaving the sorrowful monster she went to the hall that she had not yet to discover. In the new room, A huge tree with a trunk and branches made of dark brown wood had no leaves to bear while the red leaves were covering the floor. In the back, a huge bricked wall with two glassless windows and a stone plate above a light purple doorway created what looked to be a house. A smiling Toriel walked out of the doorway and looked towards the tree “Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would”. She spent a good amount of her time walking but when she laid her sights on Frisk, she ran towards the human. 

With startled eyes, she said “How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?” 

“Yes umm, they might- “

“Who did this to you? You will get an apology” Toriel said with a stern face. “I should have not left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Errr” The monster blushed for a few moments and continued. “Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come small one!” Toriel started walking towards the door and went through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for chapter 6: Frisk visits Toriel's house and explores every nook and cranny. Trying to find a way out of the house, Frisk speaks with Toriel and finds out a secret that she's not pleased with. Chapter 6-Heartache 
> 
> Chapter 6 release date: October 24, 2020


	6. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk visits Toriel's house and explores every nook and cranny. Trying to find a way out of the house, Frisk speaks with Toriel and finds out a secret that she's not pleased with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of the last chapter: Frisk arrived at a room where it had 6 holes leading to small compartments. She meets a Vegetoid and Loox in separate battles and she MERCY them. But after falling many times, Frisk loses her patents and FIGHTs and kills a Migosp. She continues killing every monster she comes across claiming It’s easier to choose FIGHT than ACT. Eventually, her LOVE increases to 4. She comes across a toy knife and peculiar Froggit talking about Sarah the human and King Asgore. Finally, She reaches up with Toriel at her house.

After a long sigh, Frisk took a few steps and started to rush to catch up with Toriel, she glanced at the tree a couple of times. Arriving at the doorway, she saw a yellow checkpoint on her left, she paced over to it and saved. (Feeling guilty over the fact that her LOVE is 4) 

Taking a few steps in the dark doorway she felt the warmth of a fire and the smell of pie baking in the oven. Taking a look around, she noticed how the house looks a lot different compared to her own house on the surface and the ruins. The floor was a light beige with wooden panels facing sideways. The walls were the same colour but with a more prominent hint of white. Toriel stood still in front of a wooden railing. Behind the railing, a staircase case with wooden steps going downwards was located, the entrance to go down the stairs was on the right. There was a long sideways mirror on the wall, with a mini lamp installed to the wall beside it. Another square-shaped mirror was beside it. Below it (near the entrance to the stairs), a bookcase with two shelves had 10 books ranging in sizes with a few unidentified objects. On the other side of the room, a golden colour side table had a huge tall vase that had a flower with a hint of gold. Two hallways branched off on the right and left. 

After looking around, Toriel spoke up “Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you.” 

In Frisk’s head, she thought, “That’s nice, she made me a pie. Pie’s are quite delicious, especially the good quality ones. Ok, I’ll follow Toriel and see the second surprise plus have the pie, then find a way to leave the ruins/Underground. Shouldn’t be that hard…..WAIT! Did she say that I will be staying here, like living here? That’s concerning, I mean does she expect me to stay here and not leave? I want to go back to the surface. There has to be a way out of here, right?”

Toriel took Frisk’s widen eyes as her reaction to the two surprises. “Okay, my child. Follow me and I will show you the surprise.” Toriel turned towards the right hallway and walked down it, expecting Frisk to follow. Frisk took a few slow steps staring at the ground and walked behind Toriel. 

In the right hallway, it had yellow smooth walls with yellow wooden planks as the flooring, a long yellow patterned rug was stretched across the whole flooring, stopping midway. six potted plants were located in different areas but they were all beside a wall. The wall had three closed doors even lengths from each other. A few lamp posts were on the wall, glimmering a yellow hint of colour. 

Toriel stopped right before the rug and looked at Frisk who was behind her. “This is it…” Toriel grabbed Frisk’s hand and pulled her along with a gentle grip toward the closest door. Toriel let go and the duo looked at the beige closed door. “A room of your own. I hope you like it!”

While looking, the monster lifted her white-furred hand to the top of Frisk’s head and rubbed in a comforting manner. 

After a few seconds of calmness, Toriel jerked her hand away and maneuvered her body to look in the opposite direction of Frisk. “Is something burning…? Um, make yourself at home!” and with that, Toriel darted to the left hallway, the human guessed it was the kitchen. But it was peculiar because there was no burning smell, Toriel probably wanted to leave the awkward one-way conversation. 

Frisk lifted her tiny clothed arm towards the golden doorknob twisting it and pushed the door open to see what was inside. Inside had orange planks and orange walls in square format. The room had a huge orange rug in the middle, a twin size bed was in the top right corner beside a tall lamp and wardrobe. A box of kid toys was at the foot of the bed, these toys didn’t interest Frisk at all. On the wardrobes left, a dresser with two shelves had a piece of paper and an incredibly dusty empty picture frame on the top. Beside it, there was a box of kid shoes in a variety of sizes. A drawing of a golden flower was pasted onto the wall. Finally, a lamp with a built-in music player was on the side table. 

Frisk took a few steps into the room and sat on the comfortable bed. Frisk decided she would wander around the house observing things and find Toriel and ask her about leaving the Underground. Frisk remembered from school that the monsters were stuck inside the Underground due to a magical barrier that the humans made. She guessed that the monsters can’t find a way to leave the Underground causing them to be stuck here for years and years. She hoped that she would find a way for herself to leave. 

She jumped up and walked towards the door to explore. She decided to go to the other two doors, stopping at the second door. The door had the same shape, colour and size as the guest room door. Like last time, she pushed the door open to be confronted with the colour of blue. 

The room was glimmering with the complexion. The walls, flooring and furniture were painted blue. Amongst the pigment, a golden flower in a blue vase was on top of a high bookshelf filled with blue books. The flower seemed to be the only other colour in the whole room. 

Frisk walked in, she guessed this was Toriel’s room due to the clumps of white fur lying on the ground. Frisk wandered on over to the furniture and assed the room. On the left side of the space, a round trash can sat at a four-legged desk with a notebook, pieces of paper and a lamp. The desk had a small wooden chair with some dents in it. The trash can had many sheets of crumpled up paper with red ink. 

With higher expectations, the notebook was indeed a diary with a circled passage. Frisk read the passage and realized it was a joke book. It said ‘Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she was feeling BONELY…’

Frisk felt a pang of guilt in her own self. She hypothesized that Toriel was feeling lonely due to the other monsters in the ruins avoiding her presence. So she started to make jokes for others to laugh at and like her. But the question was, why skeleton jokes? In her short amount of time wandering around the ruins, she has not encountered a skeleton monster or any bones. Maybe there are more monsters out there or some types of monsters are extinct. Maybe Toriel had a skeleton friend who died and she continued to make jokes to honour their name. 

Frisk shook her head and went to the other furniture. Beside the desk, a huge king size bed with nicely tucked in sheets and blankets and a perfectly placed pillow. Above the headboard, two dusty mirrors hung off of a few hooks. 

A huge bookcase full of books had the same golden flower and a potted cactus on top. Frisk looked at the books in the middle section and pulled one out. The spine said the book was an encyclopedia of subterranean plants. She skimmed through a few pages and it talked about water sausages. 

Frisk remembered from one of her random lectures at school, these water sausages were typha. Mostly found in North America in wetlands. the plants are aquatic or semi-aquatic. The leaves are hairless, linear, alternate and mostly basal on a simple, jointless stem that bears the flowering spikes. Frisk found it hilarious that she remembered what a stupid water sausage was but not the important lecture about Mt.Ebott city or the Underground. 

She continued investigating and found a dresser with two drawers and a lamp on top. The human peeked inside and found Toriel’s sock collection. 

Frisk looked at all of the furniture and made sure she looked at everything. After she did that, she walked over to the door and opened and closed it leaving the blue room alone. 

She looked down the hallway towards the end and went to the final door. The door was locked with a sign that said renovations. Disregarding the room, she saw a lengthy mirror and went in front of it. Frisk looked at herself and felt that she was looking at someone she didn’t know. The same complexion, same clothes, same face but different...mentally. 

She took one look down the hallway and started to stalk over to the other hall. She went by the three doors and the decor, past the huge staircase and main door to the final room.

In this room, the floor was the same, a light beige with wooden panels facing sideways and walls with a more prominent hint of white. The room looked like an expansive living space with a fire burning in the fireplace and a good-sized brown chair beside it, Toriel sat in it with reading glasses on reading book. The fire was pleasantly warm, wasn’t burning hot, but cold enough that you could put your hand in for a couple of seconds. the chair itself seemed to be the right size for Toriel. 

A bookcase, full of books laid silently amongst the crackling sound of fire. Frisk took a book out and the first page said ‘Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the earth, we walked, until we reached the cavern’s end. This was our new home, which we named...Home...As great as our first king Erogsa was, he was pretty lousy at names.’ 

Frisk assumed there were multiple kings who reigned over the monsters and the Underground. It made sense to believe this due to the fact that the humans vs monster war happened quite a while ago and the generations probably died out and out came a new one. And this one had King Asgore. The circumstances on why king Erogsa died was still unknown in Frisk’s mind. 

Beside the bookcase, a box of tools for the fire had been filed down to make them safer. 

In the middle of the room, there was a wooden dining table with four chairs at each side, the centrepiece was a brown old plant with some branches slowly breaking apart and some petals wilting. 

A passageway had another room and this room was a kitchen. Frisk went into it and found a small-sized room with beige walls and brown and light beige square tile flooring. The human went to the fridge and pulled the door open. 

Inside was fairly empty but some brand name chocolate bars were placed stacked upon each other. 

Beside the fridge, a sink with a mat underneath it. The drain had some white fur stuck in it. Some pots and oven mittens were hooked on the wall by a wall rack. A countertop with some drawers below it had a brown cutting board and a big cinnamon-butterscotch pie that was steaming. Implying it was too hot to eat. Lastly, a traditional oven with a few burners reradiating a distant heat. 

Frisk tried to savour the smell and slowly walked out of the kitchen to talk to Toriel. The human planned that she would speak with Toriel and ask about leaving the Underground. She had a feeling that Toriel was hiding a lot of secrets from her, which was understandable, everyone has their secret. But Frisk feared that the monster didn’t want her to leave. As a result of that, she never brought up the surface or how to leave. She hoped that Toriel wasn’t being selfish, and would allow her to leave if she asks. Frisk dreaded the fact there might never be a way for her to leave the Underground. She had a feeling that there's probably a way to leave, but she didn’t want to have her hopes up and realize it's impossible. 

It would make sense for the Underground to have a way where humans can leave in the case of an emergency. It took multiple magical humans to seal the barrier of the Underground, so if humans can make the barrier then why wouldn’t there be a way where humans can leave? 

Frisk stopped walking once she reached the front of Toriel. “Ah hello, done exploring I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favourite bug-hunting spot. I’ve also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you...but I have always wanted to be a teacher...actually, perhaps that isn’t very surprising. STILL.” Toriel paused to look at the fireplace with a stern facial expression. “I am glad to have you living here.”

Frisk grew irritated at Toriel and asked “Toriel?” 

Toriel shifted her gaze towards the fire and said “Oh, did you want something? What is it?” 

“Yes, when can I go home, more specifically the Underground?” Frisk spoke with a curious tone.

Her gaze was still looking away from Frisk “Um...How about an exciting snail fact? Did you know snails,” Toriel raised her eyebrows for a few seconds. “Sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting.” 

Frisk was getting angry over the fact that Toriel was stalling the inevitable conversation. Frisk asked again.

“How do I exit the ruins?”

“...I have to do something. Stay here.” and with that Toriel placed the book down on the floor and rushed out of the room.

Frisk ran after her and saw her quickly stepping down the stairs to the basement. Frisk assumed that there is something big in the lower level and that she will not be seeing the ruins any time soon. At least not for a while.

Frisk walked over to the railing and the first step, she brought her right leg to it. 

Down the staircase, she saw a huge long purple hallway with smooth walls and flooring. Toriel stood still looking down the hall.

Frisk sauntered over to Toriel and she spoke. “You wish to know how to return...home...do you not? Ahead of us lies at the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and wait upstairs.” she spoke with a hint of strictness. Toriel started to walk down the hall. 

Frisk was at her limits. She grew angrier every second that passed and with her rage, she yelled “HELL NO! I’M NOT GOING BACK TO THE DREADFUL ROOM! YOU’RE JUST BE SELFISH AND ONLY WANT ME HERE BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT BE LONELY!!”

Toriel became angry as well and turned around to face Frisk. “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child...if you leave the ruins...They...Asgore...will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you not understand?...go to your room” Toriel turned 180° and continued to walk. She turned at the corner. 

Frisk wasn’t having any of it. She didn’t care if she died or not, well she did just not in the Underground. She knew if she died, she would just respawn back at the last checkpoint. But on the surface, she will fully disappear, permanently. And that is her goal. Toriel was stopping her from reaching it. 

Toriel gave one last warning and walked towards the ending. She stopped right in front of it and said “You want to leave so bad? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.” 

A battle sequence appeared with Toriel standing in the middle behind the purple door-the exit. Like every battle, Frisk’s soul was pulled out and placed in the middle, awaiting instructions. The four options were laying at her disposal. 

Frisk debated over the 4 options, she felt ACT and ITEM would not serve a purpose in the battle. FIGHT leads to death and MERCY leads to no violence.

Even though she hated what Toriel would do to the exit, she never disliked her as a person (or monster) Toriel took time out of her day to guide Frisk around the ruins and taught her important things about the Underground. If it wasn’t for Toriel, she bets that she would still be with Flowey. Above all, Toriel invited Frisk into her house and made her a freaking pie. No one in the human’s life has ever done that before, this was her first experience with people treating her with respect and kindness. Toriel never left Frisk to fend for herself.

With this in mind. Frisk looked at the four options and chose MERCY. She felt this was one of the battles where she would have to SPARE even if the name isn’t yellow. 

After choosing it, Toriel didn’t speak but only had a stern face with her eyebrows scrunched up. The box grew in height and fireballs fell from the top of the box and quickly reached the bottom. Frisk made her soul stay near the middle and avoided the attacks. Frisk named this attack fireballs. 

Next, she hit MERCY and Toriel didn’t speak. A fire helix came twirling downwards, Frisk had some trouble avoiding it. Causing her health to go to 20/32. 

Next, Toriel stayed persistent and stayed quiet. Another fire helix came rushing downwards. Her health was slowly decreasing and became 10/32. Frisk was struggling and feared that she might die and respawn.

Frisk chose MERCY again and Toriel changed her expression to guiltiness and confusion. The next attack was different, a white hand appeared and moved to the bottom center of the box, then went around the edges. It followed my balls of fire. Frisk called this one-hand sweep. She miraculously only got hit once (7/32)

Toriel looked ahead at Frisk and said “what are you doing?” with a confused expression. Another Fire helix came rushing down, Frisk started to panic because her health points were getting close to zero. (2/32)

Hoping for a miracle, she went to ITEM hoping to have a food item where she can eat and have her HP go up. She picked it and was confronted with a selection of nothingness. No item was saved or there. Frisk felt like she was going to die and would have to respawn and do all of this all over again. She picked MERCY and closed her eyes awaiting death. 

A few seconds had passed and nothing had happened. She opened her eyes and saw something breathtaking. Toriel was attacking, fireballs were dropping from the top of the box, but once the fire went near the red soul, it changed course and went in a different direction. 

Frisk was confused at first. “Why is she doing this? She wanted me to prove that I can survive on my own. But I’m failing miserably. I’m practically almost dead and had so much trouble just avoiding simple fireballs. So why?” Frisk questioned herself. 

Toriel tried to give a glare to Frisk but ended up giving a look of grief. “Attack or run away!” Another round of the same attack occurred and Frisk’s soul was untouched. Frisk knew Toriel didn’t want to kill her, so this was her attempt at being stubborn and a good parental figure. 

Toriel looked off to the right and stared into the darkness. Most likely, monsters are able to see through the shadows and Frisk can’t. Toriel sounded desperate and just wanted the human to be safe. “ What are you proving this way?” The attacks kept on coming and Frisk didn’t move her soul at all-she just stayed in the middle.

“Fight me or leave!” Frisk was tempted to hit FIGHT instead of MERCY but she chose not to. She had a bad feeling that if she did attack Toriel, she would die. As much as Frisk wanted to leave the Underground, she didn’t want to have the burden of being the killer of the first person who took care of her properly. 

“Stop it!” Toriel yelled and continued with her assault. Frisk took her eyes off of the rectangle and stared at the monster, giving her a patent smile. She ignored what was happening with her soul and waited for Toriel. “Stop looking at me that way…”

Attack after attack, Toriel kept on yelling at Frisk to run away or to stop. Quickly the assault seemed to slow down and ceased. 

After taking a deep breath, Toriel looked towards Frisk and said “I know you want to go home, but…But please...go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here.” she changed her expression to a pleasant smile. “I know we do not have much, but...we can have a good life here. Why are you making this so difficult?” 

“I’m sorry Toriel but I can’t just stay here” 

Toriel looked away in sadness. “Please, go upstairs.” 

The monster's mouth morphed into a small smile. “Haha. Pathetic, it is not? I cannot save even a small child…” She paused for a few seconds, reminiscing over her abilities. “No, I understand. You would just be unhappy down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be nice for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations...My fears...My loneliness...For you, my child...I will put them aside.” 

The battle sequence disappeared and the two were back in the room. Toriel turned her body to fully face the purple exit and stated “if you truly wish to leave the ruins...I will not stop you. However, when you leave. Please don’t come back. I hope you understand.” the monster looked towards Frisk and kneeled down to her level and maneuvered her furry arms around Frisk’s stomach, giving her a hug. 

Frisk didn’t hug back though, she was too startled to even move. No one in her life has ever hugged her so this was new. She saw her parents embraced each other when she was at the young age of 6. She hugged her father once and well. Her mother got insanely jealous and ripped Frisk off of her husband and threw her towards the ground. She had never tried to hug someone else since then. 

Toriel pulled back and stood up. “Goodbye, my child” 

Frisk stared at the exit and didn’t look back. On the other hand, Toriel walked away towards the endless hallway and left. After a few seconds, the human glanced at the hallway and whispered “Goodbye, Toriel. I hope I see you again sometime and thank you” 

Frisk gave one last look around the ominous ruins, reminiscing over what she has done. Every time guilt came over her, a thought came into her mind saying “if they’re in my way to leave the Underground, I have to eliminate them” Frisk tried to suppress her emotions and well at the most part it worked. Some tears broke out of her eyes, slowly fell towards the purple flooring, disappearing at contact. 

The human wiped her tears away with her arm and looked at the exit. The exit had the same symbol as the columns and Toriel’s clothing, the colour was dark purple with black outlines. It seemed to be a push door on either side due to having no doorknob. 

Frisk lifted her arms and placed her hands in the middle. She pushed it with all her might. 

The door opened. 

________________  
Toriel the monster was feeling rather down when she left the human. Surprisingly she never figured out what the human's name was. The human will never see Toriel again, which saddened Toriel but it was probably better if she didn't. Ultimately the human might die on her adventure throughout the Underground. Toriel tried to push down the thought but it kept on coming to her. 

She decided to visit the flower patch, it was located near the entrance to the Underground, she assumed it was the entrance due to seeing many other humans coming from there. 

It took her around 10 minutes to pass all of the monsters, she noticed how there were fewer than usual. She went down the staircase and stopped at the last step, she remembered how the human stared at the huge patch of red leaves for quite a while almost like she was looking at something. She guessed it was a human thing but it was still rather weird. 

She crossed the area where she saw the golden flower talking to the human. Eventually arriving at the flower patch. As usual, the old withered columns were crumbling apart and the smell of dampness could be sensed. Toriel walked up to the patch of golden flowers and kneeled in front of it. 

“Someone has to take care of these flowers. It still pains me to see humans go through the ruins and end up dying. I thought no more humans were coming back but I was wrong. My child, I’m sorry that I couldn't have protected you more. Only If I saw the signs. You were a different creature compared to us monsters, when I did notice something, it was already too late. I’m sorry my child, I hope you’re living a better life. Chara.” 

Toriel got up from her position and started to rearrange the flowers on the human’s grave. Chara was their name. Little did anyone know, Chara’s essence was still prospering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for chapter 7: Frisk continues her adventure throughout the Underground, trying to find a way out. Pushing the exit open, she is confronted with Flowey the flower. He tells Frisk some rather important news about what she had done. Will Frisk continue on this path or will she give MERCY to all monsters? Is there more to the Underground than the ruins? What other monsters will she meet? 
> 
> Chapter 7 release date: October 31, 2020


	7. Skeleton bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk continues her adventure throughout the Underground, trying to find a way out. Pushing the exit open, she is confronted with Flowey the flower. He tells Frisk some rather important news about what she had done. Will Frisk continue on this path or will she give MERCY to all monsters? Is there more to the Underground than the ruins? What other monsters will she meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of the last chapter: Frisk came with Toriel into the monster house. She explored every nook and cranny. She was amazed by the house and how she was treated. Frisk confronted Toriel and asked her how to leave the Underground. The Monster stalled for time and rushed down the stairs. She told Frisk to go back but she didn't. Toriel and Frisk had a battle, Frisk used MERCY the whole time and spared her. Frisk pushed the exit and left the Ruins.

Frisk the human felt happy that she was moving onto the next area. As much as she would love to leave, she thinks there’s more to the Underground than just the ruins. It would be logical to think that way, there have to be more monsters than just a few types she met. 

After pushing the exit open, a tedious long hallway appeared. Frisk didn’t have any other options, so she walked down it. 

It took her around 2 minutes to get to the end, she noticed how the purple flooring was fading into white the more she walked. She thought nothing of it and went through the entryway at the end. 

She had this odd feeling that something bad is going to happen and she will have to reconcile. Frisk was curious about the future road so she suppressed the feeling, hoping it would just go away. But it seemed that her conscience was screaming at her to turn back. Maybe it was smart to follow Toriel’s commands and go back to the guest room, sadly that would mean she would stay in the Underground for the rest of her meaningless life. As much as Frisk would love to stay with Toriel and be treated with the utmost care, she just can’t. It was a hard pill to swallow, she just had to push forward. 

Walking forward, she was confronted with something familiar, or someone familiar. A patch of grass was growing on the stone flooring, Frisk had a sense of deja vu. Growing from the grass, a golden flower with a face was smirking towards the human. 

Flowey the flower appeared.

“Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you’re really smart, don’t you?” 

Flowey turned his gaze towards the darkness. “So you were able to play by your own rules.”

Frisk stayed silent and just stared at Flowey, she was too scared to do anything. Not a single sound came from her, she tried to look serious and calm. But it wasn’t working, her lower lip seemed to tremble and her breaths were uneven. She was terrified. 

Flowey’s face turned into his traditional sadistic one, “You spared the life of a single person, hee hee hee…”

Frisk’s eyes widen.

“Froggit, Whimsun, Vegtoid, Loox, Migosp, Moldsmal. Think about those names. Do you think any of those monsters have families?”

Frisk was on the verge of crying.

Flowey’s face morphed into a replica of Toriel’s face, “Each one could have been someone else’s Toriel.”

“No no no no no no” Frisk shook her head.

Flowey went to his sadistic face, “Selfish brat”

Flowey gave Frisk a cold smile, “somebody is dead because of you.”

Flowey disappeared into the ground.

“No No NO NO! Shut up you stupid flower! You have no freaking idea what I’ve been through! You don’t know how cold my life is and how much I want to end it.” Her breath hitched “No one knows.” Frisk started to cry and began to whisper “No one knows how it feels to have someone who actually cares, everyone takes their parental figure for granted. I almost killed mine, I wanted to Kill Toriel! I was so close, seconds away. I thought about the monster’s families before, I was just so scared that I would be forced to stay in the ruins. Flowey is right, I am selfish and a brat. I just want someone who cares for me and helps me get on the right path. I need guidance. It’s hard to make the right decision when you have such a desire to end your life. I truly do.” 

Frisk wiped her tears away and walked forward with her head hung low. She didn’t even notice the fancy archway. 

While looking down, she took noted that the ground started to have a thick sheet of white cold snow. 

“Wait? Snow?”

Frisk jerked her head upwards and found a long snowy path with brown tall skinny trees surrounding the outskirts. There were so many trees, it was hard to see through the forest. She looked backwards and saw an extremely tall cement purple cracked wall reaching up into the sky. Sky? More like the ceiling. The purple traditional archway had two doors closed with an almost invisible lock. 

A huge green snowy bush was off on the left side, Frisk went up to it and found a what?! A camera? Hidden in the bushes? This made Frisk question some stuff. Who was watching her? Why were they watching her? Maybe it was due to her being human? She could only theorize.

Shivering in the cold, she took steady steps down the forest path. 

It was creepy to say the lease, an eerie feeling coerced through Frisk’s mind. It was quiet, too quiet. She had a sensation that someone was following her. She didn’t know who, just someone. 

Frisk looked all around and found a tough-looking branch laying across the path sideways. She crouched down to pick it up to observe it, but it was too heavy. Curse her weak little arms!

The human stood up and continued walking. 

*CRACK*

A huge crack was heard throughout the forest, Frisk jolted her head towards the stick she just found. She ran towards it and found that it was smashed like it was nothing.

Frisk started to panic. She drew in short uneven breaths, trying to calm herself down. She hated this. She hated the unknown. She hated how she couldn’t run back to safety. She hated the Underground. She hated monsters. 

Frisk proceeded with caution. 

She crossed her arms in a comforting manner, some odd sounds coming from behind her. 

*CRUNCH*

Frisk was terrified. 

She couldn’t handle it anymore, so she booked it to a bridge with a poorly made gate. The wooden bars were too far apart from one another, making it easy to slip past. 

*crunch, crunch, crunch, CRUNCH, CRUNCH*

Footsteps were coming closer, Frisk froze. Not making a move or sound. 

Before she knew it, the person was right behind her. 

“Human.” The mysterious person said in a deep masculine voice. 

The person continued at a slow pace “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” 

Frisk slowly turned around to face the person. They were a shadowy figure, it was hard to make out what they looked like. They raised their hand in a handshaking position.

Frisk gulped and shook the hand. They seemed cold and hard. Not squishy or furry. Just hard. Almost like hard plastic. 

A long depressing excuse for a whoopee cushion was heard. 

The figure changed in appearance, a short, paunchy skeleton with a wide toothy grin, glove-like hands and large eye sockets. He wore an unzipped blue hoodie, a white shirt, black shorts with white lining, and a pair of salmon-coloured slippers. Tiny white pupils were his eyes. He pulled back his hand and stuffed his hoodie pocket with it. 

“Heheh...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny. Anyways, you’re a human right?” 

“Y-yes I am” Frisk stuttered. 

“That’s hilarious.” He paused to look to the right, almost looking like he’s amused he found a human. “I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton. I’m actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now. But...y’know...I don’t really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus. He’s a human-hunting FANATIC.” 

“Wait hold up, monsters hunt humans? Why? Is it for revenge or what?” Frisk asked.

“That’s something you’ll find out later on. Anywho…” the monster looked away from Frisk and stared at the snow on the ground. 

Sans looked over Frisk’s shoulder. “Hey, actually, I think that’s him over there. I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”

“O-okay?”

Frisk turned around and walked through the gate and reached an open area with an oddly shaped lamp with a purple base and a blue lampshade with lines going through it. A tiny blue beaded rope hung from it. Near it, a wooden stand with a snowy roof stood silently. 

“Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.”

With hesitation, Frisk slowly wandered behind the lamp. Sans’ brother was coming, so she was curious about what Papyrus looked like. 

A tall skeleton came rushing in. He had a skull more vertical and geometric than his brother. His eyes resemble vertical slits. His clothing seemed to be a costume; It consisted of a white chest plate with gold trim, coquelicot gloves with a golden trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high coquelicot boots. He wore a short, orange-red cape.

“Sup, bro?” Sans said in a relaxed voice. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT “SUP” BROTHER!” Papyrus exclaimed in a booming voice. 

“IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T...RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?”

“Staring at this lamp it’s really cool. Do you wanna look?”

Frisk thought she was screwed. 

Papyrus turned around and did what looked like a temper tantrum. He stomped his foot up and down with his arms extending with the movements. 

“NO!! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! 

I WILL BE THE ONE!

I WILL BE THE ONE!

I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!”

Papyrus looked off in the distance and placed his hand on his chest like a salute, his cape flowing through the wind. 

“THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! 

RESPECT…

RECOGNITION…

I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY “FRIEND?” I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!”

“Weird but okay? I can relate. Well, the friendship part of it.” Frisk thought to herself while looking through the lampshade to get a view of the two skeleton’s conversion. 

“Um...maybe this lamp will help you.” Sans looked at the lamp.

“Oh, what the heck Sans! What’s the point of me hiding when you’re going to tell him where I am?” Frisk questioned.

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!” Papyrus roared while stomping his foot. 

“Hey, take it easy. I’ve gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton” Sans joked with a wink. 

The human had a tough time trying to hold in a giggle. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to block out any noise. 

“SANS!!!”

“Come on you’re smiling” 

“I AM AND I HATE IT! *sigh* WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME...HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…” 

“Wow, sounds like you’re really working yourself...down to the bone” Sans joked with a wink. 

“UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES...AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, BACKBONE INTO IT!!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE!” Papyrus laughed while walking away

He came back for a second to laugh a bit more. Frisk quietly laughed at the skeleton’s gesture. 

“Ok, you can come out now,” Sans ordered. 

Frisk moved from her position and went around the lamp and went to Sans. 

She had mixed feelings about the Skeleton monster, on one hand, she found him irritating and on the other funny. His puns made Frisk laugh, which was the first in a long time. She was grateful that he did that. Irritating due to the fact that he almost gave away her position. He told her to hide due to Papyrus and started to lure him into looking? It confused Frisk. 

From the small amount of time she has heard Papyrus speak, she has started to warm up to him. She felt like she could relate to him in many aspects. He wanted friends, Frisk didn’t have any. Not like she wanted any, though it would be nice to have some. He wanted recognition, the only recognition Frisk wanted was for her parents to take care of her. Like that would ever happen.

“You oughta get going. He might come back and if he does… you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes” He winked at the end.

Frisk smiled and turned to continue going down the path. Right before she did anything fancy, Sans stopped her. She turned around to face the monster.

Not moving from his position he raised his voice a tiny bit to say “actually, hey...hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favour? I was thinking...my brother’s been kind of down lately… he’s never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day. Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous. Even if he tries to be.”

The human flashed another smile and calmly said “I would love to”.

Frisk herself didn’t feel happy or any positive emotion, she just wanted to make others happy. So making Papyrus happy made her day a bit better. 

“Thanks a million. I’ll be up ahead.” Sans walked towards the oddly built bridge. 

“What?” Frisk was confused over the fact that Sans walked in the opposite direction from what he had said. “Maybe there’s a shortcut?”

Frisk carried on her course and was met with an area with green bushy pine trees. The trees surrounded the snowy path displaying where to go. The path went diagonally dividing into two different paths. A familiar yellow checkpoint hovered over the ground awaiting touch. 

Frisk divulged into the task and saved. The determination came over her. Around the star, an orangey-brown chest with vertical stripes decorated it, a golden latch was built-in with the woodwork. A sign beside it explained it was a chest where you can place items in when your pockets are full or take items out. 

She lifted the latch up and pushed the top open, a glove was on the bottom of the box, it had a tiny layer of dust dressing it. She picked up the glove and shook off the layer.   
She felt an itching sensation causing her to sneeze. Her sneezes are rather quiet so no one discovered her. 

She looked over the glove and it had a greyish colour with a white fabric square piece embedded near the wrist. The glove had a tough fabric making it hard to rip or damage it in any way. 

She decided to place it back in the chest due to feeling it belonged to someone else. It seemed to be a human creation. So maybe a human had it on when they came down to the Underground.

Closing up the chest she headed to the path on the left. An exclamation mark appeared alarming Frisk. 

A battle sequence occurred, a monster who looked like a duck with a snowflake-like design. His face was arranged to resemble a snowflake with feathers sticking out symmetrically in certain locations. He also appeared to be vaguely draconic, having teeth in his beak and a scaly belly. He had a light blue on the entirety of his body, excluding his beak, eyes, underbelly, and feet, all of which are yellow. He had markings on both of his eyes that differ in comparison to each other. Snowdrake was his name. 

He looked like a teenager or at least younger. “Ice to meet you” he joked, causing a laugh from Frisk.

Snowdrake looked pleased and exclaimed “See!? Laugh! Dad was wrong!” 

“Your dad was definitely wrong,” Frisk smiled with delight. In the box, crescent-shaped projectiles flew toward the soul. They moved in a parabolic way. 

Avoiding the attacks, she looked at Snowdrake, the name turned yellow, giving her the task to MERCY. She pressed it and the battle was over. 

Back with the snow, Frisk headed left and came across a flowing river with more pine trees on the other side. An orange fishing pole stood straight up sticking to the snow. The wiring was attached to a piece of paper, the paper was a photo of an odd-looking monster saying ‘call me here’s my number!’

Frisk decided to not call. It wasn’t her problem. 

Changing course, she went to the next path and found two familiar skeletons. Sans and Papyrus. The two were deep in a conversation, not even noticing Frisk. 

“SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE.”

Papyrus glanced to where Frisk was and turned to Sans. one quick jerk of the head, Papyrus and Sans were having a spinning contest? Frisk didn’t know what to call it. 

The two turned away, backs facing Frisk.”SANS!! ON MY GOD!! IS THAT… A HUMAN!?!

Facing Frisk, the two had rather different facial expressions. Papyrus looked overjoyed and Sans had a glimmer of disappointment but it quickly went away replacing it with a face full of laziness. 

“Uhhhhh. Actually, I think that’s a rock.”

Frisk looked behind herself and found a medium-sized rock.

“OH” Papyrus looked a bit embarrassed. 

“Hey, what’s that in front of the rock?”

“OH MY GOD!!!” He leaned towards Sans and loudly whispered “IS...IS THAT A HUMAN?”

“Yes,” he whispered back.

“OH MY GOD!! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… IM GONNA… I’LL BE SO… POPULAR!!!! POPULAR!!!! POPULAR!!!!” he was practically jumping for joy at this point. 

“…*ahem*...HUMAN, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!” He calmed down a bit trying to make himself look brave and confident. 

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!! I WILL CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITOL! THEN….THEN…! I'M NOT SURE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT… IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEHEHEHEHEHE”

He ran at the speed of light to prepare his puzzles for the human. 

“Well, that went well. Don’t sweat it, kid. I’ll keep an eye socket for you” he winked at the end. With his hand in his blue hoodie, he walked off to where Papyrus had left.

“Those two are hilarious, '' Frisk said to no one in particular. 

The human followed the path where the two skeletons had walked. As usual, an exclamation marked appeared. 

An icecap strutted over to Frisk in the battle. it appeared as a small humanoid figure made of snow with a disproportionately large head. They had large, sunken eyes and a rotating, drill-like nose. it proudly wore a hat made of ice.

Frisk took her sights off the enormous ice hat, not caring about the hat. it seemed annoyed, “HELLO? My hats up here!” and they attacked with waves enclosing the bottom of the square with a zig-zagging path between them that can be dodged by simply moving up and down slightly in a rhythm, or staying still at a safe height near the middle of the box, where neither the top wall nor the bottom wall can reach. The soul was untouched. 

Ignoring the hat again, it exclaimed “Better a hatter than a HATER!” Top hat-like objects appeared at the bottom of the box and shot chunks of ice upwards, which fell back down after a bit of a delay.

Frisk felt like she was getting better at avoiding attacks. 

Icecap was too desperate and decided to just leave the battle. Frisk received some gold. 

Once the darkness dissipated, Frisk wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. At first, the temperature wasn’t that big of an issue but now it’s getting to her. She only had a jumper which wasn’t the best to keep you warm. Each breath caused a tiny cloud of white air to release from Frisk’s mouth. She didn’t know how cold it was but whatever it was, she hated it. In Mt.Ebott city it was spring so it wasn’t chilly at all, in fact, warmer than usual, probably getting ready for the summer climate. She yearned for the warmth to come back. 

Continuing on her adventure, she felt her phone buzz. Looking downwards, she took it out of her pocket to assess the situation. Someone was calling her, it said no caller ID. Which puzzled her. The human swiped the phone to the right to answer and she was confronted with stutters. Not giving her a chance to say hello the monster on the other side started talking.

“U-uhhhh, oh my God, help...I’d like to order a… um… pizza..? With, uhh...the toppings are, uh… I have them copied, I’ll just paste them to you.” The phone buzzed again giving a notification saying it was too old to receive texts so it will read them out loud, character by character, an ASCII art of an anime cat girl “...” They hung up.

Frisk laughed “what the heck? I’m not a pizza service, who knows the Underground has pizza of all things.” She stuffed her phone into her pocket wishing a particular monster would call. 

Frisk travelled down the path towards a station that had intense letters conveying a message. ‘YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER… I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN)’

To no one in particular Frisk encouraged “Don’t give up hope yet Papyrus! You’ll be one someday!” she smacked her hand into the other, giving off an encouraging gesture. 

Wandering down the path, she found a stretched-out path with a better-built station with a sign near it. The sign warned to not move. 

Frisk ignored the sign and walked forward hoping to go past the station unnoticed. Of course, life isn’t on the human’s side, giving her all the “great luck”. 

In the station itself, a bipedal dog monster appeared. He wore a cotton-candy-pink muscle shirt with a picture of a dog on the front, a ninja-like mask, and leopard-print stretch pants. He also had a brown belt and whitetail. His lower paws appeared to be bare. He dual wields short swords. Something red was poking out of his mouth 

“Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving… for example, a human… I’ll make sure it NEVER moves again!”

The monster with the name of Doggo blocked her path causing her to go into battle.

He was holding two small swords, one behind himself and one facing downwards near his head. “Don’t move an inch!” A blue shaped sword came from the right side of the square, travelling towards the soul. Frisk did what Doggo had said and didn’t move. She covered her eyes with her hands not wanting to see the outcome. To her surprise, the blue attack went through her leaving the soul untouched by any damage. 

She smiled and brought her hand up to pet the monster. He whipped his head around trying to find the source of the movements, yelling “PAT? POT? PET?” Frisk didn’t even notice the second attack from the blue sword. 

Another pet caused him to shake “WHERE’S THAT COMING FROM!” Frisk let the third attack past and MERCY Doggo. 

“S-s-s-something pet me… something that isn’t m-m-moving...I’m going to need a dog treat for this!!!” he went behind the counter presumably looking for something to eat. 

Frisk assumed Doggo was a royal guardsman judging by his aura and seriousness to find a human. Or kill a human. 

This concerned Frisk quite a bit, she is now going to be the one who will be hunted, not the monsters, her. 

She gulped and walked away with more caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for chapter 8: Frisk travels through the snowy tundra trying to avoid suspicion. Will she continue to be harassed by the skeleton monster- Papyrus? Will she figure out the mysteries of Sans? Will she ever find a way out of the Underground? Will she ever find warmth? 
> 
> Chapter 8 release date: November 7, 2020


	8. Blue Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes through the snowy tundra, she found out new information about Sans, Papyrus and the Underground. The only challenging part of it was, being attacked by some of the royal guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> description of the last chapter: Frisk leaves the ruins and talks to Flowey, he makes her think back about her past actions. She had immense guilt but tries to suppress the feeling, trying to overcome it with her final goal. After leaving, she is confronted with a snowy cold forest, Sans the skeleton introduces himself and “saves” Frisk from Papyrus. She gave MERCY a few new monsters and had a joyful conversion with Papyrus. She MERCY Doggo by not moving.

Frisk the human tired her best to keep warm, she blew her hot breath onto her frigid fingers and hands. She rubbed her hands across her forearms trying to make some heat. Walking made her feel a bit warm. It worked well for the most part but seemed to become worse whenever she stood still. 

Sans the skeleton stood near a frozen ice pond with a sign in the middle. He looked warm, he was wearing a hoodie with pockets but... He was wearing shorts… so he sort of looked warm.

With his traditional smile, he spoke with a relaxed voice saying “Hey, here’s something important to remember. My brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack, don’t move and it won’t hurt you. Here’s an easy way to keep it in mind, imagine a stop sign. When you see a stop sign, you stop, right? Stop signs are red. So imagine a blue stop sign instead. Simple, right? When fighting, think about blue stop signs.” 

“O-okay? But how do you know what a stop sign is? Isn’t it a human thing?” Frisk asked. 

Sans looked at her, his face morphed into a forced smile, he almost looked like he was going to kill the human. Frisk had no idea why he was acting like this, so she decided to leave him be.

She met the frozen lake and slid across it with ease. Frisk remembered skating by herself when she was younger, though it wasn’t really skating. It was just her shoes sliding across the ice. No ice skates. 

The sign in the middle explained the directions of a compass. North, south, west: ice and east: Snowdin town with more ice. 

Frisk’s eyes widened, there was a town. That means warmth. A solution to her predicament. 

Frisk decided she will do whatever it takes to get to Snowdin the fastest possible to escape the snow. That means, killing the monsters. Frisk’s mind closed in on the task at hand- Find warmth. She blocked out any merciful thoughts or remorse for the monsters. She was being selfish, she just couldn’t see it right then and there.

She went east, running in the process. But there was a problem. Papyrus’ puzzles. 

She found herself facing a puzzle, Sans and Papyrus were across from it talking. How Sans got there was beyond her. 

“YOU’RE SO LAZY!! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!”

“I think that’s called… sleeping” 

“EXCUSES, EXCUSES!” 

Frisk decided to make a noticeable sound so that they both can hear her and know she’s there. 

“Ahem” She cleared her throat. 

The two turned to face the human, Papyrus looked ecstatic while Sans frowned for a second but replaced it with a toothy smile. 

“OH- HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU. MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE… ELECTRICITY MAZE!!! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE.” 

Papyrus pulled a light blue orb out of his costume, presenting it by holding it outwards for Frisk to see. 

“THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN???” The monster lowered his eyebrows, making him have a sheepish face. “BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK.” His face went back to his normal resting face, maybe a bit excited. “OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW.” 

Frisk decided the only way for her to avoid being shocked is to go around the maze. The human walked to the untouched space and walked through it, the skeletons were giving her faces of shock. 

She reached the end and continued to walk forward but stopped when a snowball hit her in the back of her head. Startled, she turned to face the two, she saw that Sans had his hand out and shoved it back into his hoodie pocket. 

Papyrus looked at the human then at his brother. “NOW YOU MAKE A MOVE?! WHY DIDN’T YOU HELP OUT EARLIER?!?” 

Sans glared at the human with his eyes and shrugged at Papyrus’ words. 

“UMMMM… YOU MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK. YOU SEE, WHERE I COME FROM, IT’S A LOVING TRADITION TO SUFFER THROUGH HORRIBLE PUZZLES FOR NO REASON. SO UH, JUST WALK BACK THERE…” 

Frisk stood her ground and looked at Papyrus with a bored expression. 

Papyrus looked away from Frisk, Sans did the same as well. “ WHY COULDN’T WE GET A HUMAN THAT LIKES PUZZLES?!?!” Before Frisk could say a reply, Papyrus rushed down the path. 

Bewildered, Frisk looked at Sans and rushed to say “Hey! I do love doing puzzles, I’m just freezing cold and would rather avoid getting hurt. Thank you very much. And also, what the heck. Why did you throw a snowball at me?” 

Sans sighed, “you don’t get it, do you?”

“Of course I don’t!” Frisk yelled, startling the quietness of the forest. 

Sans looked off to the side, almost looking like he’s trying to stall. “It’s best for you to get going if your cold you should head to Snowdin”

“Come on! It’s a simple question!”

“Maybe another time, you’ll find out soon enough anyway” Sans’ edges of his mouth lowered. 

“Gahhh you’re no help!” Frisk threw her arms and pivoted on the snow and walked forward. 

Once the human had left Sans’ line of sight, he whispered, “Hehe, I’m just trying to avoid another reset.” 

________________  
Frisk decided to speed through the snowy Tundra. She got ice cream snacks that filled her pockets making her have no room left. She felt bad that the shop clerk business wasn’t going so well, so with the gold she had, she bought some. A minigame where you had to get a well-sized snowball into a goal post was fairly easy. Well, the only challenging part was that the flooring was ice, making the ball slide all over the place. 

Sans stood idly looking off into the endless trees below, Frisk went up to him and asked what he was doing. 

“I’ve been thinking about selling treats too. Want some fried snow? It’s just 5G.” He reasoned. 

“Sure?” Frisk answered confusedly. 

“Did I say 5G, I mean 50G” 

“No thanks, that’s too much, I don’t want to spend it all.” 

“You’re right. That’s still too low.” 

“What?! No it-. Nevermind.” Frisk rolled her eyes and walked to the next area. 

She found two wooden stations, with dog designs decorating it, which look vacant at the moment. The one said ‘his’, while the other said ‘hers’. A sign in between made Frisk perplexed. It was describing scents or the colour of snow? Frisk skimmed through the words not taking any information in. 

She came across the two skeleton brothers, A piece of paper laid on the ground untouched. With their normal posture, Papyrus and Sans stood facing Frisk, almost like they were expecting her. 

Frisk pondered over how Sans got ahead of her when he didn’t move or went in a different direction but managed to arrive at the same place Frisk was going. Maybe he had the power to teleport? Or possibly there were shortcuts that she wasn’t aware of. Whatever it was, she knew the answer would come to her. Eventually. 

“HUMAN!!! I HOPE YOU READY FOR…” Papyrus looked at the smaller Skeleton and asked “SANS!! WHERE’S THE PUZZLE?!” 

In a relaxed tone, he explained, “It’s right there. On the ground. Trust me. There's no way she can get past this one.” 

They looked at Frisk intently, the human felt awkward and went up to the “puzzle” and picked up the paper to analyze the information. 

It was a monster “Kidz” word search. A printed photo of an ice cube with a dog face telling the reader ‘hey Kidz! Can you help me solve this puzzle’? A list of words was listed out indicating those were the words to find in the word search. 96 letters were written. Frisk thought it wasn't supposed to be a “Kidz” word search due to the fact that one of the words was ‘cigars’. Maybe the children in the Underground were more matured? Or acted like adults when they were actually kids? 

Frisk decided to not waste her time on the “challenging” puzzle and looked up at the two monsters for the next step. 

“SANS!!! THAT DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!!” Papyrus glared at his brother. 

“Whoops. I knew I should have used today’s crossword instead.”

“WHAT?! CROSSWORD?! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!! IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST.” 

“What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble? That’s for baby bones” Sans laughed at himself for a bit. It looked like he was trying to make Papyrus happy. 

“UN. BELIEVABLE.” He rolled his “eyes”. 

“HUMAN!!! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!!” 

Frisk thought over her options, whatever one she chose is basically siding with the one monster. So Papyrus thought jumble was harder while Sans thought crosswords were harder. She felt Sans wouldn’t care if she chose his side or not. So she picked jumble, Papyrus needed the self-esteem boost anyway. 

“HA HA YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH HEH HEHE HEHE!” He ran off with a prideful face. 

Frisk smiled a little bit at the running Papyrus and looked off to where Sans was staring at her. He called out to her, “thanks for saying “junior jumble” just to appease my brother. Yesterday he got stumped trying to “solve” the horoscope.” 

Frisk felt rather bad for Papyrus, no matter what her feelings are about herself, she can’t just make him feel worse. 

Frisk wandered away and found herself in an area with a tabletop with a plate filled with frozen spaghetti beside another one with a microwave on it. A familiar golden star floating around. A note explained, ‘HUMAN PLEASE EAT THE SPAGHETTI! (LITTLE DID THEY KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP...DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU!! YOU’LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT… THAT YOU WON’T REALISE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING!! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! -NYEH EHEHEHE PAPYRUS’. 

Frisk chuckled at the note, Papyrus gave the human joy. Out of everyone in the underground, he makes her the happiest. 

She went up to the save point and saved her save file, which still puzzled Frisk. A mouse hole had a mouse squeaking in it, she managed to envy it. She was still freezing cold and she could guess it was warm. 

She noticed how the microwave was built for spaghetti and was unplugged. 

Continuing on her journey, she came across a field of snow with a couple of pine trees swaying in the wind. 

Lesser dog appeared and attacked. Lesser Dog's fur is a light cream colour, and its red tongue appears to be perpetually lolling out of its mouth. It wore gray, presumably metal armour with a darker gray band around the waist area. It holds a sword and a shield with the same symbol that kept on appearing throughout the Underground. 

Frisk chose ACT and quirked her eyebrow at the options, all of them were ‘pet’. The only thing she could do was to pet it, so she brought her hand up but before she could make contact it jumped in excitement. 

A dog appeared to the right of the box and ran on the spot for a moment before leaping to where the soul was. Frisk avoided it. 

Lesser dog started to bark quite a bit. The name was yellow and she gave it MERCY. 

Once the battle screen went away, she saw a switch sticking out of the snow below her, she pushed and something clicked with an echo. 

She went through the now opened gate and came across two hooded figures. The two had huge silver axes, they went on either side of Frisk and spoke. “What’s the smell?” “(Where’s the smell?)” 

“If you’re a smell..” “(... identify yoursmellf!)” The two ran around the human almost like they were trying to smell the human. 

“Humm… here’s that weird smell… It makes me want to eliminate it.” “(eliminate YOU!)” 

The battle sequence appeared, Frisk couldn’t take a break. 

The two hooded figures took their hoods off and looked at the human. Dogamy and Dogaressa aka Dogi. They were nearly identical in appearance, both having round snouts, floppy ears, and muscular builds covered by dark hooded robes with the face of their spouse printed on the front. Their main differences in appearance being Dogamy's thick lowered brow, cowlick and pseudo-mustache, and Dogaressa's emphasized eyelashes. They both wield long battleaxes, with eyes that show features imitating those of their owners.

Frisk went to ACT and picked Dogamy, she looked at the options. Re-sniff, pet or roll around. Frisk assumed they were going off of smell so rolling around could dilute her trace. She rolled around on the dirt and snow and waited for the two’s reactions. Apparently Frisk smelt like a weird puppy. 

“Don’t touch my hot dog.” “(he means me)”. Two axes appeared inside the box. They rose a little before moving downward, moving in opposite directions. The attack ended with the axes creating a heart shape. To best avoid this attack, the SOUL should stay near the bottom of the Bullet Board and move under the axes when they rise. Frisk did just that and was untouched by any damage. 

She picked re-sniff allowing them to smell her again. “What! Smells like a…” “(are you actually a little puppy?)” 

Two dogs appeared on the battle scene, the one on the left (Dogamy) barks a ring of eight hearts to the dog on the right (Dogaressa). Four of the hearts are blue, allowing the SOUL to enter and leave the ring if they do not dodge it. Frisk followed Sans' advice and stayed still whenever a blue attack came near her soul. 

Frisk pet the two monsters and they were spared. 

Back in the snowy tundra, the married couple were shocked. “Dogs can pet other dogs??” “(A new world has opened for us)” “thanks weird puppy!” and with that, the two walked away. 

Frisk guessed the couple and lesser dog was a part of the royal guard. It made sense, they both were trying to attack the human and were trying to kill her. She guessed all of the monsters were hunting humans or something like that. But why they were, was a mystery to her. 

Frisk went down the path and came across a puzzle. This puzzle has snowballs acting like barriers with two blue X’s and a pressure plate at the top. A sign explained she had to turn every X into O and pressed the switch (pressure plate). She went over each X and it changed into an O. once done the O’s turned green from red. The gate opened presenting a surprised Papyrus.  
\

“WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY… IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?” 

She assumed he was talking about the spaghetti she “had”. To make him feel happy, she responded with “Yep! I ate it all. It was great.” Frisk felt bad lying but this would ultimately make him have more self-confidence.

“REALLY? WOWIE… NO ONE’S EVER ENJOYED MY COOKING BEFORE… WELL THEN!! FEAT NOT HUMAN!! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS… WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” He ran off before Frisk could say anything.

Frisk smiled, she felt nice that she made him happy. 

“Well, I hope we can be good friends. You will be the first friend I ever had…” Frisk looked down and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for chapter 9: Frisk came across an unusual room. A magical warped green door was opened. The human went up to the door and saw something rather… creepy… 
> 
> Chapter 9 release date: November 15, 2020


	9. Snowy Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk faces puzzles and reaches a rather life-changing area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter description: Frisk the human talked with Papyrus and Sans about puzzles and faced some new monsters exclusive to the snowy Underground. She avoided the attacks of the Lesser dog and the married couple-Dogi

Frisk continues on her journey throughout the Underground and meets up with Papyrus in the next area. 

With an excited expression, Papyrus explains, "MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY. HOW...SADDENING... SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM. NYEH HEHEHE." The skeleton didn't run away like usual; he stood idly. 

Frisk carried on and arrived at a puzzle; this puzzle had the Xs and Os. Enormous snowballs made barriers indicating you would have to go in a designated direction to complete it. 

Papyrus did come along and explained to the human, "HUMAN...UMMMM... HOW DO I SAY THIS...YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE...SO...I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE..." He showcased the puzzle with a quick hand movement. 

"BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND. I SUPPOSE WHAT I'M SAYING IS...WORRY NOT HUMAN." 

The monster looked off to the distance and placed his hand onto his chest. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM. THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED."

He looked back at the human and gave her an encouraging smile. "MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF. I WILL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY ANY ANSWERS." 

Frisk smiled and nodded; she looked at the skeleton shaped puzzle and back at Papyrus. But to her shock, something sparkle in her direction. It shone in a pine tree near Papyrus. 

With no problems, she walked towards the tree and found a lever. "This is too hard," she said sarcastically while pulling down the lever. A clicking sound was heard; she looked at the puzzle and saw all the red Os. 

She travelled to the switch and walked on top of it. With a snap, all of the red Os converted to green. This indicated that the puzzle was completed. 

Papyrus jumped towards the human and exclaimed, "WOW!!! YOU SOLVED IT!!! AND YOU DID IT WITHOUT MY HELP... INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES AS I DO. WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THIS NEXT PUZZLE THEN. IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH HEHEHEHE!!" He laughed to himself while walking around the outskirts of the puzzle. 

Frisk followed and found Sans on the other side of the pre-closed gates. She shuffled her way to Sans. 

With his standard toothy grin, he said, "good job on solving it so quickly. You didn't even need my help. Which is great, 'cause I love doing absolutely nothing." 

Frisk chuckled and pivoted away down the snowy path. 

Frisk continued to feel chilly; she tried to ignore it, though it was getting very hard. She wished she could just book it to the warmth of the town but she kept on getting interrupted by monsters, AKA Papyrus and Sans. 

With a heavy sigh, she stepped to the next puzzle. 

This one had different shades of grey on the snowy floor. It came together to create an odd-looking dance floor. Papyrus and Sans stood idly on the other side of the tiles near a weird-looking metal contraption. 

Papyrus noticed her, "HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE!" 

"Ahhhhh can we just get this over with?" Frisk sighed while glaring at the two. 

They were silent, so she took their silence as an answer; she walked forward. 

Midway, Sans made a fake cough and nudged his brother. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HUMAN? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LISTEN TO MY EXPLANATIONS!! WHY DO YOU SOMETIMES LISTEN TO ME BUT OTHER TIMES YOU DON'T?! OH NEVERMIND, I'LL JUST ACETATE IT ." Papyrus pressed the button on the machine; the electric single caused the dance floor to violently change colours. 

Frisk eyed every colour and tile waiting intensively. 

A few more seconds passed, suddenly the colours stopped. A light pink and red were shown. The two colours made a straight path across the board to the other side. Sense Frisk was in the middle; she was safe. 

Papyrus gave a sheepish look and twirled around and slowly left Frisk's line of sight. Sans stayed. 

Frisk stepped behind Sans; before she could say anything, he looked at Frisk with a deadly glare. "Hey... puzzles might be fun. If you tried them." 

"Hey! I am! I'm just...thinking...outside the box! Yeah, that's it." Frisk confidently crossed her arms. 

"Sure you are" 

"You're no help." Frisk threw her arms up and walked away. 

The next area was filled with a snowman or snowdogs? Many wells made of sculpted snowdogs were scattered across the land. Some were broken apart while others were whole. Whoever made this must be talented. 

Frisk observed a dog patting some snow onto the head of a snowdog. It must have been the creator. Frisk wanted to praise the monster for its talent, but she felt that she shouldn't. "Who would want a human praising them; I'm already being hunted by the royal guard. The Dog is probably apart of it, you can just tell by the wooden sentry station." Frisk looked towards the stall and saw it was empty. Frisk finalized her thoughts and continued forward. 

A yellow star was in between two snow dogs; Frisk touched it and saved it, still wondering why the determination was so important and who was Chara. 

Frisk wandered to the next area- which was a puzzle with the Xs and Os. 

The puzzle was coated with a sheet of ice, having tiny sections of snow. The snow had red Xs over it. A pressure plate was built into the ice at the end. Darkness surrounded the outskirts and beyond the puzzle. thin brown trees decorated the edges. Due to the ice, it seemed you would have to have a perfect run to complete it. One wrong move you would fall into the darkness. On the bright side, if you fall, you can come back up. 

Frisk sighed and went onto the ice; she immediately had trouble controlling her movements and slipped into the darkness. 

The fall wasn't too bad; she landed on her feet with no pain. In the newly discovered darkness, she found two statues. One was a well-done snow Papyrus. and the other was a lump snow with the word 'sans' written on it with red ink. This showcased the laziness of Sans and the pride of Papyrus. 

Frisk smiled and walked back to the puzzle. She observed the puzzle, she was searching for a way to complete the puzzle with no errors. 

After 5 minutes of thinking, Frisk walked onto the puzzle and slid from X to X trying to convert them to Os. It took her some time but eventually, she reached the pressure plate, completing it. 

A bridge was formed and Frisk walked across. The ice continued causing Frisk to slide over. 

She went by a clump of thin trees and felt some snowfall on top of her hair. 

Frisk shuttered from the newfound coldness and shook off the snow. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to create some warmth. 

The human found herself in a two-path choice. One going straight, one going to the right. Frisk looked down the straight path and saw a long wooden bridge above land. Down the right pathway, she saw a cliff. 

Frisk shrugged her shoulders and went down the right path. 

Grey cliff stones encircled the pathway, the walls reached far too high. Sans was there, he noticed Frisk and asked "what's up?" 

"I don't have time for you." Frisk flicked her hand and continued. She looked at the cliff walls and saw three holes engraved into the stone. Flickering lights were in them. 

"Interesting," she thought. The human turned her sights to the path and found Sans in a different position. He asked her again, "what's up?" 

"Wait what?!" Frisk wiped her head to where Sans was and he was there. But when she looked to where she found Sans the second time, he was there as well. No matter how much she looked, she could only see him once. She couldn't find two versions of him. Frisk thought he must have the power to teleport and is just joking around. 

" Mysterious" 

Frisk walked away and found herself on top of a cliff. She saw trees and even more trees stretching across the land below. She found a mysterious house with smoke coming from its chimney. It was too far away for her to explore it. It was creepy in a sense. Who lived there was the question in her mind. 

To her left, a cave with blueish greenish stone. White sparkles were floating throughout the cave. Frisk took a couple steps in and found herself walking down a long hallway. 

Roughly 30 seconds later, she discovered a green withered door with white mushrooms scattered across the floor. The floor was a dark green almost blue. 

Like a fly looking at a lamp, Frisk found herself pushing open the door. 

What she saw was something she never expected to see in the Underground. 

A room with green carpet and purple woollen walls. Two white fur dogs were lying on the ground, a brown frail rope was in a corner, a black book and a bronze PC with a huge desktop. 

The dog in the corner stood idly staring at the wall, Frisk tried to pet it but it collapsed into a pile of fluff...seems like it was actually just a dog-shaped husk of dog residue... 

"What the hell?" Frisk was confused, she looked at the rope in the corner, it was torn apart. 

In the middle, a small white dog was fast asleep. She tried to pet it and once she made contact with it, all of her worries disappeared. She found warmth. Frisk sat down beside it and continued to caress it. 

She never felt happier. Her depression, anxiety, everything was gone. She had no idea what was happening but whatever it was, she loved it. 

She wanted to stay...though she knew she couldn't. 

Frisk smiled and stood up. After she lost the contact, she missed it. 

With a heavy sigh, she went towards the computer and book. 

Frisk thought that the dog makes a lot of bad posts online. The text to speech was on, translating barks to English. It didn't know what it was really saying, it seems most of the bad posts were just the dog. Thinking about...It gave Frisk relief. 

The book was given to English translator? 

Frisk sat back down near the dog and continued to pet it. No words could describe how she felt. 

Relief

Comfort

Relaxation

Warmth

She didn't know what had just occurred but whatever it was...something inside of her found its missing piece. 

Her suicidal thoughts weren't cured but if someone were to try to help her, she would accept the help...

Because of this room.

She found warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: November 21, 2020


	10. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wanders through Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Frisk found solutions to the many puzzles she faced. Nothing too hard or easy. Each one had their challenges. Frisk discovered an interesting room with a white-furred dog, the only word that could summarize her experiences in that room is..the word comfort.

Frisk continued to pet the white dog who was still sleeping. She felt something overcome her and found an answer to something. She didn’t know what, just something. Maybe in the future, it would play a role. 

The human wished she could have stayed but the _plan_ is too important and she needs to pursue it. 

Frisk hugged the dog as a goodbye and stood up. 

“Goodbye. Maybe we will meet again sometime.” She knew the dog wouldn't answer and would continue to sleep. At least she said something. 

She turned around and walked back into the cold. She already missed the warmth the room provided. With her determination, she proceeded to walk in the direction of Snowdin. The town was located inside the snowy tundra. 

Frisk silently closed the door not wanting to disrupt the dog in its sleep. 

Frisk wandered to the path she hadn't gone down yet, she passed Sans and his illusion and the cluster of tiny thin trees. 

She came across a whole bunch of snow poofs? That’s what they looked like. Not exactly snowballs nor just snow. A poof of snow. 

Frisk saw a small dog house with a sign that said ‘woof’. Probably another Royal guard she thought. 

It seems that every time she comes across any wooded stations, a royal guard is around it, ready to fight any human who comes around the corner. 

Frisk slowly staggered to the exit pathway, a snow poof blocked the way. 

Frisk lifted her leg over the snow poof but jumped back once she saw something furry move in it. 

A whitetail protruded from the snow poof along with its head. It barked a few times. 

Frisk smiled remembering the dog from the odd room, maybe this one would leave her alone. 

That thought quickly was demolished when the monster rose in full-fledged silver armour. It appeared to be a lot taller than expected. 

Frisk was about to take a few steps back to run away, though right when she was about to, her soul, was pulled into battle. 

Greater Dog was its name. Greater Dog's fur is wholly white, and it wore mantle-gray armour adorned at the wrists with apparently functional dog faces like the spear weapon is held. Greater Dog itself only fills the smallest neck portion and the tail area of the armour while controlling the rest of the suit through unknown means. 

Surprising was an understatement. 

Greater dog’s first attack was, a tiny white dog appeared in the middle of the square, first, it slept and woke up and started to fire off the word ‘Barks’. When you look at it, the dog kind of looks like the dog in the odd room. It can’t be the same creature but maybe the same breed.

Frisk called Greater dog over and patted it on the head. It bounded up to Frisk and flicked slobber onto her clothes. She thought she was untouchable in the battle sequence, apparently not. 

Its dog-faced spear flew from the right of the screen to the left, flickering from blue to white at short intervals. Frisk tried to make sure her soul stayed still when it turned blue, she got hit a few times. 

Frisk felt something rub her leg, she looked down but couldn't see anything. Frisk figured that Greater Dog was trying to sit in her lap beyond the darkness. This figured out that she can only see through the battle screen but not the atmosphere around her when in it. But the monsters can touch her even when she’s in it. 

Frisk sat down still having a good view of the options and felt the dog curl up on her lap and Frisk continued to pet it.

It got so conformable it started to sleep, but woke up and jumped from her lap barking. 

The human avoided the spear attack again. 

She felt and rolled some of the cold snow into a tight ball and threw it in a random direction not seeing where it landed. 

A few seconds later, Frisk felt snow land on her lap, the monster laid its head on top of her knee and slowly fell asleep. Frisk continued to pet it and avoid the attacks. Multitasking to the max. 

Frisk gave MERCY to the monster once the name turned yellow. 

The darkness dissipated and Frisk saw Greater dog jump out of its armour and ran to the sitting human. It licked her a few times and jumped headfirst into its costume and walked away. 

Frisk chuckled and stood up, she swiped the snow off her clothes and continued to walk. She began to shiver again. 

In the next area, a long wooden rickety bridge with ropes as bars was stretching above the trees below. 

Frisk luckily doesn't have a fear of heights and walked across. 

Two monsters, aka Sans and Papyrus, stood at the end. 

Frisk stopped walking quickly, regretting it once a freezing push of nature kissed her face. Boy, she hated the wind. 

Papyrus stayed oblivious to the human’s nature and exclaimed, “HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!” 

Out of nowhere, items hung from the Underground ceiling reached the physical land, a spikey ball, a cannon, a fire spawner, a white dog spinning in circles and finally two polearms. Each weapon was directed at the human. 

Frisk gulped and had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

“WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!!! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!!!” Papyrus explained with a stern expression. 

“ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE...I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!” The monster had a pang of guilt drawn expression and turned 180° away from Frisk. Sans looked at his younger brother with a confused face, almost losing his traditional grin. 

“Well? What’s the holdup?” Sans asked. 

Still not facing Frisk, Papyrus roared, “HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP!? I’M ABOUT...TO ACTIVE IT NOW…” The skeleton slowly spun around and looked at Frisk with a miserable face.

An awkward 10 seconds passed and nothing happened. Frisk chose not to speak in case Papyrus decides to change his mind. 

Sans looked unimpressed, “that uhh doesn't look very activated.” 

“WELL!!! THIS CHALLENGE!! IT SEEMS...MAYBE...TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH.” His face became sheepish. 

“YEAH! WE CAN’T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR!! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL!! AWAY IT GOES!” The objects took flight and despaired into the darkness that is the Underground. 

Papyrus rotated away from Frisk and Sans, “PHEW, THEY WERE FOOLED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He tried to whisper but it ended up sounding like his indoor voice. 

Frisk in the same position laughed, it was nice that the skeleton protected her and didn’t want to hurt the human. 

Almared by the laugh, Papyrus wiped his head towards the human, “WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? THIS IS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH..EH...EH?” he ran away leaving his older brother in the dust.

Frisk smiled and crossed the bridge, she looked down the planks before talking to Sans and saw something yellow appear and disappear into the ground on the other side. “Who was that?” Frisk asked, not acknowledging she was speaking out loud. 

“What was what kid?” Sans asked with his normal grin. 

“Oh? Shoot sorry I was talking out loud, ignore my question.” Frisk moved her hand in a swishing movement. 

“Right…” Sans’ eye sockets narrowed ever so slightly. 

“Anyway, see you later, I’m cold and I need to reach Snowdin as soon as possible” Frisk looked down the path. 

“Well you’re in luck, Snowdin is right beyond the corner,” Sans added a wink at the end. 

“Wait really?” Frisk squinted her eyes towards the path and saw some light glimmering in the distance. “Oh my gosh! I found it!” Frisk booked it towards the town ignoring Sans’ final comment. 

“Make sure to understand blue attacks…” 

Frisk ran to the town, she smiled at the lights on the town sign that read ‘WELCOME TO SNOWDIN!’ 

Two noticeable wooden buildings were right beside the sign, the buildings were the shop and the inn. The two were connected by a hallway in the middle. Windows decorated the outside with salmon colour blinds covering the glass. A thick layer of snow covered the roofs. 

In the middle a familiar chest beside a yellow star was located, Frisk quickly saved her save file and ran inside the shop.

The door creaked and the human felt a rushing force of warm aura. Frisk smiled contentedly and walked in closing the door behind her not wanting any snow to get in. 

A female Shopkeeper appeared to be a purple bunny, she wore a tank top, small necklace, and summer hat. She stood behind the counter with her arms crossed. Behind her, the shop itself was brightly lit, an orange store, with shelves of materials and wares.

Frisk walked up to the counter basking in the nice warmth. The shopkeeper tilted her head and began to speak, “Hello, traveller. How can I help you?”

“Ummm, do you have anything for sale?’ Frisk asked, lifting her head to face the monster. 

“Yes we do, a tough glover for 50G, a manly bandanna for 50G, tons of Bisicle for 15G each and cinnamon buns for 20G.” 

Frisk looked at her money in her pocket and decided to buy 2 cinnamon buns. 

“Thanks for your purchase.” The monster smiled at the human. 

“Ummm hi, my name is Frisk” She introduced herself, she thought the word of a human has spread across the Underground so most likely Snowdin knew she was there. 

“Hiya! Welcome to Snowdin! I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here. Where did you come from? The capital?”

“Ummmm no…”

“You don’t look like a tourist. Are you here by yourself?”

“Y-yes I am” Frisk was surprised to know that some monsters didn’t know she had come. Or maybe they do know that a human is walking through the Underground but they don’t know what a human really looks like. 

“I see” The shopkeeper narrowed her eyes at the child. The monster was astounded to see a child coming into her store and buying items. “How old is this kid?” She thought to herself.

Frisk didn’t exactly have any questions per sé but to keep the conversation flowing she asked, “Ummm so what can I do here?” 

“You want to know what to do here in Snowdin? Grillby’s has food, and the library has information...If you’re tired, you can take a nap at the inn. It’s right next door-my sister runs it.” 

Frisk thought sleeping might not be a bad idea, she wasn’t tired but to sleep seemed nice. All warm and cozy wrapped up in blankets and pillows, now that sounded amazing. 

“And if you’re bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing. There’s two of ‘em...brothers I think. They just showed up one day and……...asserted themselves. The town has gotten a lot more interesting since then.” 

Frisk figured they were brothers, but she didn’t know they “asserted themselves” into the town. That could only mean that they moved in out of nowhere...why? That was the question. Why would Papyrus and Sans need to move away from somewhere and live in Snowdin? Maybe she will discover the answer once she finishes her adventure.

“Thanks...how’s your own life? What’s it like in the Underground?” Frisk was rather curious about the lives of the monsters and how they survived in the Underground. 

“Life is the same as usual, a little claustrophobic, but...we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don’t we? As long as we have that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day...that’s life, ain’t it?” 

Frisk wondered why the monsters can’t leave, well she knew a barrier stops them, but how can they break it and leave to the surface? What’s the underlying context? 

“Well...thank you...I’ll see you again sometime.” the human waved at the monster and left the shop. 

She felt a bit warmer, still cold though. Frisk liked the idea of sleeping in a nice comfortable bed, maybe it would be better than the one on the surface with her...parents. 

Frisk shook her head and saved quickly at the checkpoint and waltzed right inside the inn. 

A cozy room with a couch and desk and a staircase going upstairs. A peach furred rabbit stood behind it with a cheerful smile and her arms behind her back. 

The human came up to the monster, “Welcome to Snowed Inn! Snowdin’s premier hotel! One night is 80G.”

  
Frisk’s eyes widened and her mouth gaped. Why was it so expensive? 

“*Sigh* Ummm fine…” Frisk gave the coins to the monster and received a key. 

She left the room and went up the stairs. Frisk opened her assigned room with her key, she turned on the lights and closed the door. She fell face-first onto the bed. 

The human placed some of her items on the bedside table that was provided and quickly turned off the main lights leaving the lamplight on. 

Frisk pulled the blankets up and curled into a tight ball. She felt comfortable, it was nice. The touch was nice and warm. 

Slowly, the human drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

In the morning, or the next day or a couple of hours later or when she woke up! Frisk felt rejuvenated, that was the nicest sleep she has ever had. The parents would always make loud noises, making it impossible to gain enough sleep. 

Frisk didn’t know how many hours had passed and quite frankly she didn’t care. 

She was able to sleep and that was final

The blankets provided a nice cozy warm feeling destroying her frostiness. 

Maybe this time, she will have better luck staying warm. 

Frisk got up from her cocoon of blankets and laid them out properly. She quickly organized the room and placed all of her items into her pockets. 

Frisk rubbed her hands onto her face and sighed. The journey was far from finished. 

The human locked and closed the door and went downstairs to the check-in desk, she waved goodbye to the rabbit and thanked her for the amazing sleep.

Outside felt more peaceful, the nice sounds of the talking monsters and the tiny drizzle of snow, it was rather beautiful. 

Frisk proudly wandered throughout the town, eyeing some of the monsters. Each one of them hardly noticed her, they were all in their tiny little worlds.

A few lightly coloured houses were scattered across the town, some ranging in small and big. 

Frisk discovered an igloo that has underground snow tunnels that reached the other side of the town, if you don’t want to walk it’s a rather handy tool to travel cross Snowdin. 

A pine tree decorated with ornaments and lights stood idly, some monsters were placing nicely wrapped gifts under it. Frisk came to the realization that it was a Christmas tree. 

A yellow, reptilian monster with no arms, a tail, and spikes on the back of their head. Some black markings underneath their eyes. They wore a yellow shirt with brown stripes. They swayed back and forth beside the tree. 

Frisk was fascinated over the idea of Christmas in the Underground and exclaimed, “Wow! Does the Underground celebrate Christmas?”

The armless monster took their sights off the snow and observed the human. The monster came closer to Frisk and stood beside her staring at the pine tree. They vibrated in excitement and started to laugh. 

“Haha, there’s no such thing as Christmas! I don’t know what Christmas is but whatever it is we don’t have it here.” The monster squatted down to look at the presents below the tree, they, however, lost their balance and fell face-first onto the snow. Before they fell, they swayed themself to land in the direction away from the presents.

Frisk was too slow to grab the monster and at the same time, she fell trying to grab them by the waist. 

“Yo! Did you try to save me? That’s so nice of you!” He jumped up from the ground and swung his tail as leverage for Frisk. She grabbed a hold on the tail and was pulled up. The human swiped the snow off her clothing once she stood up. 

The monster gave a huge grin, “But of course! Not as strong as Undyne, she would have grabbed me before I hit the ground. You have lots of work to do to meet her level of strength!” 

Frisk scowled at the kid, “Hey! At least I tried!” 

The monster kid continued to vibrate, almost looking like they were jumping. “Yo! You did! You’re a kid too, right?” He completely went off-topic.

Frisk nearly forgot her age, 12 years old. Technically she is a kid, but in the mind of Frisk, she didn’t feel like one. She has done and seen things a 12-year-old shouldn’t have done or seen. 

“Ummm yes I am” Frisk replied with hesitation. 

“Nice! I can tell ‘cause you’re wearing a striped shirt.” 

Frisk looked at the kid’s and her clothes, both striped shirts. It’s funny how they thought any creature with a striped shirt is a kid. Maybe they’re right. Though, what a coincidence.

The kid continued, “I wonder if that weird skeleton is an adult or kid.”

Frisk started to ponder, she didn’t think Papyrus or Sans were her age but rather teenagers or in their early 20s. Maybe Papyrus is a teenager while Sans is in his 20s. Frisk could tell that Papyrus was the younger brother and Sans was the older one. The maturity levels affected it. 

Frisk gave a small noticeable smile and left the kid to wonder. 

A restaurant that said ‘GRILLBY’S’ and ‘OPEN’ has yellow lights beaming out through the windows. Snow layers covered the window seals and roofs, a wooden door with a huge handle waited patiently for someone to use it. 

Frisk went up to the door and pulled on it with all her might, a wave of light and warmth clashed with the cold. 

She walked in and saw a bar with tables and booths filled with monsters. Some she has recognized but the majority she hasn’t. 

The human felt a wave of anxiety flow through her brain and spine. She started to breathe heavily getting the attention of the monsters in the bar.

  
  
Frisk knows she has anxiety and hates talking to people in big groups. Her school was already enough but with this...she had no idea who any of the monsters were and worst of all, they probably wanted to kill her. 

She gulped and booked it out of Grillby’s. She would’ve gone in and ordered food if there were fewer monsters. No offence to the owner, it’s just her anxiety.

Frisk could easily talk to a single person or two people, but with a group with more than 3 people, she’s out for the count. 

Outside, Frisk paced through the town, ignoring other monsters due to feeling embarrassed. “Why did I have to do that! Come on Frisk! This is why I hate myself.” Frisk said out loud disregarding the monster’s confused looks. 

While walking, she came across a pathway that reached a cluster of houses and an ice block maker. A grey muscular dog threw the newly formed Ice into the water below. 

Frisk wondered why it would do that, is it just for fun? Or is it for a greater cause? Or is it done to cool something down? 

The human watched the ice form and being thrown into the ice water, it was satisfying. 

She hummed in content and left the monster to do its thing. 

She ventured to an area with flowing water and nothing else. Just the flowing water. It was ominous. 

Frisk shivered and left to explore the other parts of Snowdin. 

She reached a library building with many windows and a sign that said ‘LIBARRBY’.

Frisk reached for the metal door handle and was confronted with the light within. 

Inside, the back wall was filled to the brim of books ranging in sizes, a wooden table with stools had three monsters sitting around it. To the left, a huge wrapped around desk had a green monster behind it and some books were on top of it. 

The librarian greeted Frisk, “Welcome to the library. Yes, we know, it’s spelt wrong.”

Frisk smiled and nodded to be her greeting. She paced to the bookcases and lifted a book off the far left shelf.

It seemed to be a school report about monster funerals, ‘Monster funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck. When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person’s favourite things. Then their essence will live on in that thing…’

Frisk remembered the monsters she had killed and they turned into dust. Right before she left the ruins, she swiped some dust off her clothes and onto the purple flooring. How disturbing. 

The second book explained,’ While monsters are mostly made of magic, human beings are mostly made of water. Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us. But they will never know the joy of expressing themselves through magic.’ 

Frisk felt the interpretation of humans was off by a bit, and how it’s fascinating that monsters have magic flowing through themselves. 

The next book explained, ‘Because they are made of magic, monsters’ bodies are attuned to their soul. If a monster doesn’t want to fight, its defence will weaken. And the cruller the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us. Therefore, if a being with a powerful soul struck with the desire to kill...um let’s end that chapter there.’

Frisk knew she was the powerful soul who had the power to kill the monsters, she just didn’t want to admit it. 

The next book explained the history of the Underground, ‘MONSTER HISTORY PART 4, Fearing the humans no longer, we moved out of our old city, HOME. We braved the harsh cold, damp swampland, and searing heat...Until we reached what we now call our capital, NEW HOME. Again, our king is really bad at names..?” 

The human understood that there’s a lot more to the Underground than just the ruins and snowdin. An area with swamplands and an area with heat, then the capital. Which is presumably where the king lives. 

The next book explained human and monster souls. ‘Love, hope, compassion...this is what people say monsters' souls are made of. But the absolute nature of the “soul” is unknown. After all, humans have proven their souls don’t need these things to exist.’

Frisk was surprised at how the monster felt humans didn’t have love or compassion. Some humans do and some don’t. Frisk was a bit of both. She would give love and compassion to monsters but most of all, her goals come first. She would do anything to reach her endgame.

The human placed the books back in their places and left the library. She enjoyed how the monster ignored her and kept quiet. Frisk was still nervous and embarrassed, she didn’t want to talk to anyone. In fact, she doesn’t want to talk to any other monster, only if they force her into a conversation. But of course, she will talk to Sans, Papyrus, the monster kid, Toriel and Napstablook with her own choice. 

Frisk left the library and paced down Snowdin. 

A huge wooden house with windows, Christmas lights decorating it and snow covering the roofs, was located near the exit of the town. Two mailboxes were built into the ground, one had junk mail overflowing and the other one was empty. The empty one was labelled ‘PAPYRUS’. Making the house, Sans and Papyrus’. 

Frisk walked up to the front door and knocked on it, no one answered. She turned the nod but quickly discovered it was locked. 

Frisk sighed and left, she wanted to see what was inside but was too focused on the fact she was near the exit of the town. 

A light coloured shed was beside it and it was locked as well. An igloo was built in the middle, it was the other side of the underground snow tunnels. 

Frisk smiled and waved goodbye to the town. She knew for a fact that she won’t be coming back and it was the last time she will see Snowdin. 

The girl walked down the exit and heard the rushing sound of the water flowing beside her, ice blocks were floating across the water. 

Papyrus stood triumphantly waiting for the human to come near him. Frisk walked up to the monster and stood four meters away from him. 

The skeleton noticed her, “HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE...THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER...THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER’S SO SO PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. 

THESE FEELINGS...THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU’RE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON’T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING FRIENDS IS LIKE. 

I PITY YOU...LONELY HUMAN...WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR……

NO…… THIS IS ALL WRONG….I CAN’T BE YOUR FRIEND….YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!! 

THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT’S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER...OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” 

The battle sequence appeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a release date for chapter 11 yet, most likely it will be posted in a week.
> 
> Chapter 11-Bonetrousle


	11. Bonetrousle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus' fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Frisk explores the wonders of the snowy town-Snowdin. She meets all kinds of monsters however, she was hit by a wave of anxiety making her terrified of talking to anyone she didn’t know. Right now, Frisk is confronted by the battle-ready Papyrus.

Frisk was pulled into a battle sequence, like usual the four options were on display. The skeleton monster-Papyrus was standing in the middle with his left arm shooting downwards and his right arm bent to the right with his hand on his hip. He had one eyebrow quirked upwards and the other one was narrowing at the human. His cape seemed to be flowing through the wind. 

The human didn’t want to hurt the lonely skeleton. She wanted to ignore the fight and just head to the next zone.

She knew her goals outlived the existence of Papyrus. She would do anything to leave the Underground and if killing Papyrus was the only way to leave; she will do it. 

Frisk touched the FIGHT option and got ready to attack. 

She looked at the skeleton and tilted her head to the right. She gave a quivering smile and a small wave goodbye. 

Only centimetres away from the button, Papyrus yelled, “HUMAN! THIS MUST BE SO HARD FOR YOU. SHOULD YOU FIGHT SUCH A STRONG FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD OR LET YOURSELF BE CAPTURED!? EITHER WAY, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! BUT BEFORE YOU DECIDE, THINK OF THIS; I BELIEVE THE WORST PEOPLE CAN CHANGE, I KNOW YOU HAVE GONE THROUGH MANY HARDSHIPS, MY AMAZING PUZZLES AND MY LAZY BROTHER! IF YOU LET ME CAPTURE YOU, I WILL SHOW YOU MERCY AND WE CAN BECOME BEST OF FRIENDS! AND I CAN SHOW YOU HOW TO BECOME A BETTER PERSON!”

Frisk’s breath hitched, she never thought Papyrus would say that. It makes sense he would but it was hard to fathom it. 

He said the worst people can still change, and Frisk felt she was a dreadful human worthy of death. She has killed many of the monsters in the ruins over hate and selfishness. Almost killing Toriel. 

Maybe she can still change, it doesn’t mean she will ignore her end goal, but maybe she can give MERCY to the monsters. 

Papyrus is telling her, she still can become a better person and change for good.

Frisk may take his offer. 

Frisk hit the MERCY option. She doesn’t want to get captured but if she gives MERCY to Papyrus she is allowing herself to change ever so slightly. Even if she spares Papyrus, she could run from him avoiding capture. 

“SO YOU WON’T FIGHT...THEN, LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED ‘BLUE ATTACK’!”. 

A barrage of blue skeleton bones came from the left side of the square ranging in sizes. Frisk made her soul stay still. The legendary blue attacks were easy to avoid as long as you stay still. 

Suddenly, her red soul turned blue and fell to the bottom. A small sized white bone came from the right side of the box moving at the bottom catching her off guard. 

Frisk panicked and made her soul move upwards to avoid it.

She darted her eyes to the monsters. 

“YOU’RE BLUE NOW. THAT’S MY ATTACK! NYEH EHEHHE!” He laughed. 

Frisk gulped and hit spare again. 

“BEHOLD!”

A series of small slow-moving bones came through. A medium bone came at the end. Frisk’s soul jumped upwards each time, gravity made her soul fall back down. Or it might be just the blue soul instead of the red. 

Papyrus continued to cackle. “HOW HIGH CAN YOU JUMP?!” 

Taller bones came through with a faster pace. 

The monster kept on snickering and failing at trying to play it cool. 

“YEAH! DON’T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” 

A large bone followed by a large bone dangling from the ceiling of the box came from the left side. Three small bones and a medium-sized bone followed by another large bone dangled from the ceiling.

In the assault, Frisk avoided most of them but got hit once by the large one. (28/32)

With another spare, Papyrus continued, “I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!!”

Three large bones followed by a blue bone, followed by a fast-moving small bone came from the right of the screen rather than the left.   
Frisk avoided it with ease. Papyrus narrowed his ‘eyes’ and considered his options. 

“PAPYRUS HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

Two bones with a narrow opening to jump through came from the left side, a large bone dangling from the ceiling came from the right side as well, and 8 bones that form a tight 'hump' came through.

“PAPYRUS! UNPARALLEDED SPAGHETTORE!” 

Two series of 2 bones with a narrow opening to jump through like the last attack, another two series of 2 bones except that the opening was higher, a blue bone and a large bone came from the right side. Finally, 2 bones with a narrow opening came from both sides of the screen.

“UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!!” 

6 sets of skeleton humps came through at the bottom. 

Frisk wondered who Undyne was, from what she has heard, maybe Undyne is in charge of the royal guard? Either way, she doesn’t want to meet the monster. If they are the leader then they must be mighty powerful.

“THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!!!” 

Slow-moving sets of medium-sized bones came across the box, Frisk made her soul jump up and down to avoid getting hit. 

Frisk couldn’t help but smile at what Papyrus said. 

“MY BROTHER WILL... WELL, HE WON’T CHANGE VERY MUCH.” 

The same attack came through but this time, they were smaller and much quicker. 

Papyrus remembered a pun from his older brother and frowned. But shook it off once he heard Frisk giggling. 

“I’LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS BUT…” 

A bone dangling from the top and the bottom made a small gap which Frisk moved her soul through, the gap increased height each time. 

Papyrus rattled his bones together and spoke, “HOW WILL I KNOW IF PEOPLE SINCERELY LIKE ME!?” 

Same attack but the opposite, the gaps were decreasing in height. Next, the gaps were moving upwards and downwards while moving to the left. 

“SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE…” 

Humps of bones came through moving upwards and downwards. 

“I DON’T THINK THEY’LL LET YOU GO…”

An alternating pattern of blue and white bones quickly passed. 

“AFTER YOU’RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY!” 

Huge spaced out humps of bones quickly came through, Frisk got hit once form an off guard hump attack. (24/32)

“URGH... WHO CARES! GIVE UP!!” 

Frisk avoided the bones again. 

“GIVE UP OR FACE MY... SPECIAL ATTACK!!!”

Sets of duo bones came through ranging sizes and movements. 

“YEAH!!! VERY SOON I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!”

The attacks seemed to be repeating themselves so Frisk found it easy to avoid getting hit. 

“NOT TOO LONG AND I WILL USE THAT SPECIAL ATTACK!!!”

“What a surprise, more bones!” Frisk thought

“THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE... BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!”

Frisk shook her head explaining she will not back down or FIGHT. 

“BEHOLD...! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!”

Frisk prepared herself, the box increased in width and a tiny white-furred dog sat at the end chewing on a bone. She smiled thinking this was his special attack. A classic Papyrus move. 

After a few seconds of waiting and chewing, nothing happened. 

“WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” The dog’s eyes widened into squares and stared at Papyrus. “HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!!!” The dog slowly backed away out of the box with the bone still in its mouth. “HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! ... OH WELL. I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK.”

Papyrus got ready for the regular attack and Frisk continued to smile. It was a hilarious sight. 

"*SIGH* HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK.”

The attack was random attacks in one assault, the dog appeared walked through the box.

Larger bones spelling "COOL DUDE" slowly slid through, a bone on a skateboard and a large crowd of bones that Frisk jumped over. She quickly noticed how her soul kept on going upwards reaching heights she normally couldn’t reach. Her soul fell back down and finally, a small extremely slow bone passed. 

“WELL...! 'HUFF' IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T! 'HUFF' DEFEAT ME!!! YEAH!!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN!!! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY.” 

Frisk chuckled and hit the spare bottom one last time. 

The battle screen disappeared and Frisk came back to the snowy cold town. 

Papyrus looked away from the human. 

“WYOO HOO HOO… I CAN’T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU… UNDYNE’S GOING TO BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN ME...I’LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD...AND...MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!” 

Frisk felt a pang of remorse shot through her heart, it pained her to see him so sad that he’s trying to guilt-trip her. Frisk knew how he felt about not having any friends, as much as she wants to stay with him in Snowdin… she can’t. 

If she does, she’s losing precious time that she could be using to leave the Underground. And most likely, he will make her stay in Snowdin for a long time. Also, let’s not forget Sans. 

He was a mystery on its own. A lazy, peculiar, weird monster. Papyrus and Sans are both interesting. Both having opposite end goals but similar in many things. At least Papyrus has his brother and Sans has him.

“I’m sorry but we can’t right now. I need to leave the Underground, maybe in the future we can be friends but not-” 

“YOUR SAYING YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!?” Papyrus wiped his head towards the human with an excited stance.

“Ummm yes….no!....yes?”

“REALLY??? WELL THEN, I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOW!!! I HAVE FRIENDS!! AND WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE THEM WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM!? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN.”

“That’s not what I said but sure..” Frisk scratched her chin, 

“I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH, AND I’LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE! CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN… WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT’S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN GO THROUGH, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT...EXPECT WITH SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL… LIKE YOU! THAT’S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU, TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS… THROUGH THE KING’S CASTLE. THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS. HE IS...WELL... HE’S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. I AM VERY CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY…’ EXUXURE ME MR. DREEMURR… CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?’ HE’LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! ANYWAY, THAT’S ENOUGH TALKING, I’LL BE HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND. NYHE HEH HEHEHEH!!!” He runs off with a spring in his step. 

Frisk was left to ponder, from what Papyrus has said, it seems that the king will allow her to go through and she has a strong enough soul to pass through. This answers why monsters can’t pass through the barrier to the surface due to their souls not being strong enough. It’s already proven in the library books that monster souls are weaker than humans. She hopes what Papyrus had said about the king is true, but most likely isn’t. 

If soul power is used to break the barrier and almost all monsters are trying to kill her, most like, they need to kill her to use her soul power. It might be as easy as walking through the barrier but she feels that it’s too good to be true. There has to be something that Papyrus hadn’t said or doesn’t know. It can’t be as easy as just walking. 

Whatever it is, Frisk hopes to understand it soon. 

But for now, Frisk needs to take one step at a time. And in this case, traversing through the new climate is her next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12- Sans The Comic 
> 
> Teaser: Frisk arrives in an area with a humid atmosphere and blueish-greenish flooring and walls. While walking, she meets a rather peculiar monster with silver armour and a blue spear; Monster kid comes along and joins the ‘fun’.


	12. Sans the Comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk arrives in an area with a humid atmosphere and blueish-greenish flooring and walls. While walking, she meets a rather peculiar monster with silver armor and a blue spear. Monster kid comes along and joins the ‘fun’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Frisk had her fight against Papyrus on the outskirts of Snowdin. She decided to decline Papyrus’ offer of going to his house. Instead, she is on her way to Waterfall.

Frisk gave one last look to Snowdin and walked down the snowy path; which transitioned to bluegrass. The river continued flowing on the side, some ice cubes were still floating on top of the water. 

Frisk observed how the scenery shifted to a rocky cave. The cave has tints of blues and some crystals were found embedded in the solid ground. Some waterfalls were on the right side, slowly dropping water into the rivers. 

The river branched off to an area where Frisk couldn’t see. 

The human continued and reached an area with a few monsters. An orange fish like one, the yellow reptilian- monster kid, and Sans behind his wooden station. 

A cyan blue flower was beside the orange monster and the star checkpoint. The beginning of a waterfall was there as well. 

Frisk went up to monster kid, “Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her, too?”

Frisk felt someone was watching her, so she took her sights off of the kid and looked at Sans who had his hands in his pockets. He made eye contact with Frisk and motioned to her to come over. 

She nervously smiled and looked back at the kid, “Ummmm sure?” not focusing on what he had said. 

“Awesome...she’s the coolest, right?! I wanna be just like her when I grow up…” He looked in both directions. “hey don’t tell my parents I’m here...hehe” 

Frisk nodded and left him to imagine. She went up to the orange monster, the monster pointed at the crystal flower beside them, “This is an Echo flower. It repeats the last thing it heard. Over and over..” 

The human looked at the flower and said hello to it, it repeated what she had said. 

Frisk thought it was fascinating and a bit worrisome. You had to make sure you don’t say anything private near one of those. 

She walked away and went to the station where Sans stood. “What? Haven’t you seen a guy with two jobs before?” 

Frisk sighed, “just get to the point, why did you want me to come over here?” 

“Kid, just let me finish, I haven’t got to the good part yet.” He gave a flashy wink and smile. 

The human nodded and allowed him to continue. “Fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally required breaks. I’m going to grillby’s. Wanna come?” Sans looked at her with an expression that left no room to question or deny. 

Frisk slowly nodded, Sans smirked, “well if you insist… I’ll pry myself away from my work…” Sans started to walk away from the station and went in the opposite direction of where Snowdin was. He looked at her, “over here. I know a shortcut.” 

Frisk shrugged and walked beside him. She was worried about going back to the restaurant. Her embarrassing moment still resides inside of her. 

They walked towards some dark shadowy paths and the next thing Frisk knew, she was in grillby’s. 

Frisk wiped her head back and forth and blinked many times. “What? How?” She looked at the skeleton who greeted the restaurant monsters with his flashy grin. 

She walked up to the bar with Sans and sat down, she had her head hung low filled with anxiety. The monster on her right nudged her, “Pretty fast short cut huh?” 

“What was that Sans! How the-” 

“Waddya want..?” he avoided her question with his own. 

Frisk looked at the menu that was tapped onto the back wall, forgetting what she was talking about, “Ummmmm fries?” 

Sans nodded, “Hey, that sounds pretty good” He ordered the food to the flaming bartender. The monster placed the glass he was cleaning onto the wood and walked to the back door. 

The human tapped the wood in a remix version of a lullaby in a pattern. Sans beside her started to comb his hair? Frisk was confused. 

To break the awkward silence, Sans spoke up, “so, what do you think...of my brother?” 

Frisk smiled remembering Papyrus, “He’s just so, I don’t know, innocent. He’s just a wonderful guy to be around.” 

Sans’ grin grew, “Yep he is.” 

Frisk twiddled her thumbs while waiting for the food to come. Surprisingly, Frisk didn’t feel hungry at all, she seemed to have more energy than ever. Maybe determination isn’t so bad after all, she found herself disagreeing with that statement. 

Grillby came walking in with two dishes of fries, one for each of them. He sat them down and went back to cleaning glasses. 

“Here comes the grub, want some ketchup?” Sans looked at Frisk with a quantitative expression. 

“Ummmmm no thanks,” she replied. 

“More for me” He winked and chugged the bottle of ketchup. Frisk watched in bewilderment. 

Once Sans was finished, Frisk looked down at her fries and ate them slowly, surprising her with the delicious salty taste. This was her first time eating well-cooked fires, in fact, it was her first time eating restaurant food. Most of the time, her parents bought fast food or made Frisk fend for herself. 

After a few minutes of eating, Sans sighed, “anyway, cool or not, you have to agree Papyrus tries real hard. Like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard. One day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard and begged her to let him be in it. Of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. But the next day. She woke up and saw him still waiting there. Seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. It’s, uh, still a work in progress.” Frisk quietly laughed, she felt like he would’ve done something like that. “Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something” 

Suddenly, the monsters who were talking froze, everything stopped moving, Frisk gulped and looked at the skeleton who was staring back at her. Time stopped. 

“Have you heard of a talking flower?” he asked

Frisk wanted to laugh, “Do I? Of course! I found a talking flower in the entrance of the ruins.” 

Sans nodded, “Interesting but that’s not what I meant. You probably were imagining things. Anyway, I meant to say, you heard of the Echo flower. They’re all over the marsh. Say something to them and they’ll repeat it over and over.” 

“Yeah okay, I know that, what’s your point?” She crossed her arms and leaned back. 

“Well, Papyrus told me something interesting the other day. Sometimes, when no one is around...a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery...advice...encouragement...  
predictions.” Frisk tilted her head. She has no doubt he was talking about Flowey. “Weird huh? Someone must be using an Echo flower to play a trick on him.” Maybe not. “Keep an eye out, ok? Thanks.” he got off from his chair and walked away from Frisk. Time went back to normal and everything continued like nothing ever happened, Frisk felt a shiver flow through her spine. “Welp that was a long break, I can’t believe I let ya pull me away from work for that long. Oh, by the way, I’m flat broke, can you foot the bill? It’s just 10,000 gold.”

Before Frisk could say no, he answered for her. “Just kidding, Grillby, put it on my tab.”

Sans walked up to the door and Frisk gave a quick thank you to Grillby and walked up to Sans who stood waiting for her. “By the way…..I was going to say something. But I forgot.” he left. 

Frisk scoffed. Maybe he was going to talk about Flowey? Frisk felt that was the most correct answer. She left the restaurant and found that Sans was nowhere to be seen. 

She wiped her face with her cold hands and walked back to the humid climate. 

After a few minutes, she found herself back at Sans’ station with him still occupying it. Frisk rolled her eyes and continued forward. 

Frisk found a waterfall with rocks flowing down it. A chest was off on the side. She sighed and walked across the water avoiding the rocks. She grimaced at her wet clothing. 

A patch of weeds with dark shadows was off in the distance, a beam of light was causing the shadows. Frisk watched her shadow while she walked into the weeds. She heard clunking and clicking sounds above her. 

Frisk held her breath and covered her mouth. Fearing what was above her. 

She heard Papyrus stuttering, which was rather odd. “H...HI, UNDYNE! I’M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT...UHHHH REGARDING THE HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER…”

Frisk heard some mumbling, she had trouble hearing the Captain of the royal guard...Undyne. Frisk started to tremble. 

“...HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES! OF COURSE, I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!...” there was a pause with more mumbling. “...WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM…? W-W-WELL...I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END...I FAILED.” A pause. “....W-WHAT? YOU’RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN’S SOUL YOURSELF?... BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON’T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE...YOU SEE…” Frisk heard some movements. “...I UNDERSTAND. I’LL HELP YOU IN ANYWAY I CAN.” She heard someone run off, presumably Papyrus. 

Frisk waited a minute, hoping Undyne left. After not hearing anything, she took one step forward, rustling the weeds. 

An exhale was heard and clanking sounds quickened above Frisk. A zap and a long pause. Frisk did not dare to move. A zoom then more clanking which quieted down, meaning Undyne left. 

Frisk waited a few more minutes, she slowly walked out of the weeds. She sighed.

She yelped when Monster kid ran out from the plants scaring her. Frisk had to cover her mouth from screaming. 

The kid walked in a spot and wiped his head back and forth. “Yo...did you see the way she was staring at you…?” Frisk shook her head, hands still on her mouth. “Really? You missed out! What’d you do to get her attention…? I’m soooo jealous! Haha.” Frisk nodded her head in astonishment, they had no idea she was a human. “C’mon! Let’s go watch her beat up some bad guys!” He ran off falling flat on his face but got up like nothing ever happened. 

A checkpoint appeared by the sidewall and Frisk saved. 

Frisk was confronted by some water and flower puzzles. She did them with ease. 

Though Papyrus called her, he said he dialled every number possible until he got her’s, he asked what she was wearing. Frisk not thinking about the consequences, she answered honestly. 

Frisk ventured to a wishing star room, it was dub that. Echo flowers were scattered around the stone floor with a blue light panel with text. 

One of the Echo flowers said, “A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones in the ceiling.” Frisk frowned, maybe her wish will come true if she wishes upon a...umm. Star..she looked up and wished she could leave the Underground soon. 

Another Echo flower, “thousands of people wishing together can’t be wrong! The king will prove that. 

Two Echo flowers seemed to be copying a past conversation between two monsters. “C’mon sis! Make a wish!”.” I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday…” 

Frisk smiled sadly, monsters will leave to the surface, someday.

The human came to a dead end. She felt her breath quicken, she looked everywhere for a hint of some sort. No way could this be the end. 

Eventually, Frisk found a telescope and looked through it to see that the door was hidden behind a wall. 

She sighed in relief and walked through it. Beyond it, more light blue panels of text were built onto the walls. The flooring changed to a blue wooden deck. Frisk went up to the first panel. She might as well read them, she has nothing else to lose.

The font was hard to make out due to it being ancient. ‘The war of Humans and Monsters.’

Frisk chuckled, now she can be caught up with school. If she ever goes back that is. 

The second one said, ‘Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster..just to equal the power of a single human soul.’

Frisk blinked; she never knew the power of a human soul. Though, it makes sense because the monsters need the humans soul power to break the barrier.

The third one said, ‘but humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their soul. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death.’

Even after a human dies, their soul stays. Weird. 

The fourth one said, ‘if a monster defeats a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul...a horrible beast with unfathomable power.’ 

Frisk didn’t want to see that. 

The final one was illustrations of a strange creature. There was something very unsettling about this drawing. Frisk felt a shiver go up to her spine. 

The human walked away from the panels and went to the next area which had more wood. Frisk felt something was watching her, she quickened her pace to a full sprint. 

She saw a bright blue spear hit the wood in front of her, she came to a full stop. Frisk slowly looked up in the direction of where the spear came from and saw a monster with full; fledge armour. 

Frisk ran for it, she began to breathe heavily, she heard more zaps and spears trying to hit her. Clanking sounds followed her every step. 

She ran and ran, gasping once she saw a field of weeds and monster kid staring at the monster who was chasing her. Undyne 

Frisk ran to the middle of the weeds and felt the monster kid touching her side. She continued to breathe loudly. She covered her mouth and trembled once she heard Undyne walk up beside her. 

Frisk silently cried, as much as she wanted to die, she was still terrified. She felt a metal hand swipe across her skin reaching towards something else. 

Her eyes widened once she realized, Undyne pulled up monster kind instead of her. 

After a long pause, then she heard monster kid return to the ground and Undyne walk away to the way she came. 

Frisk fell to the ground, she couldn’t believe what just happened. She breathed in quick intervals. 

She was terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord! It's fairly new, so there's not a lot of members. But you can still join and chat with me or the mods! 
> 
> ZYtVrDTMww
> 
> ^use this code


End file.
